Gone but never forgotten
by PeddieLover2012
Summary: When Kim's cousin Jenna moves to forks she meets Seth and sparks fly, but what if Jenna has a dark past and won't tell anyone about it. The only people that know are her family. AH/AU Seth/OC
1. Chapter 1

**1: introducing Jenna**

**AN: I really hope you like this story :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight but I wish i owned Seth, he's so cute. I do own Jenna though.**

**Jenna POV**

_I was on the way to my birthday dinner with my parents and my older sister, we were all singing along with the radio... BANG.… CRASH! I could hear the sirens all around. A paramedic came over to me and said "I'm so sorry but..."_

* * *

I jumped awake from one of my many nightmares that I have every week without fail. I looked at the clock that was on the wall next to my bed and saw that it was 5:36am. Urgh! In four hours I will be at the airport in time for our 12 o'clock flight, with my aunt and uncle to our new hometown of Forks, Washington, AKA: the middle-of-nowheres-ville. I thought it was going to be a fresh start from everything that has happened in the last year and 11 months. I decided to get up and get ready because otherwise knowing me I wouldn't be ready in time and miss our flight, I still had to pack quite a few things that I had been putting of packing as they brought back too many memories. I grabbed my clothes for the day, a pair of skinny jeans and a green top that was far too big for me because it used to be my sister Tori's. I went into the bathroom and had a nice shower and then I put on my clothes and brushed my hair and also brushed my teeth. I gathered up all the other stuff that was in my room and shoved them into a box not daring to look at them. I ran down the stairs, eager to get out of this town, it held too many memories. As I walked/ran into the kitchen my aunt smiled at me and passed me a plate piled high with eggs and bacon, even though she knew I wouldn't eat it all. I had recovered 5 months ago but I still couldn't eat that much until my stomach was bigger again. Right now it was about the size of a 6 year olds when it should be my age, the size of a 14 year old. I ate just under half of the food and my uncle walked into the room at that moment and smiled warmly at me when he saw how much I had eaten.

"what time have we got to go?" I asked no one in particular, and it was my uncle who answered " in about an hour and a half but that all depends on traffic ya know" I did know, very well what New York traffic could be like. I just nodded my head and my aunt shot my an apologetic look.

* * *

When we arrived at the airport, i was surprised that it didn't take us that long to get on the plane and once we were all settled on the plane I put my iPod in and started listening to some music. My aunt was reading a magazine and my uncle was trying, but failing, to do a sudoku. I laughed at that and a few people shot me strange looks. I think they thought that it was mental or something. The rest of the plane ride went smoothly and soon enough the plane started to descend. I gripped on to the seat, I never was one for traveling but after that day, I refused to think of it now I would not let random strangers see me cry, I hated to go anyway in any vehicle especially cars. Even if I did go in them for a journey that was over 10 minutes long, it was very rare that I didn't have a panic attack. I squeezed my eyes shut and imagined nice thoughts like the beach. Then I thought of my lovely cousin Kim, who lives in Forks with her mum and dad. I haven't seen her for a year and 10 months even though we spoke on the phone and texted each other all the time. I felt the plane land and I cautiously opened my eyes and looked out of the window. I was relived to see that we were all safe and everything went well. I jumped out of my seat, and with my aunt and uncle either side of me, walked over to baggage claim. I saw my two suitcases first and asked my uncle to get them for me since I am so weak. My suitcases are pink with a blue outline around the outside.

* * *

Once we had collected the rest of the bags, we walked through the doors and I immediately began to look for Kim, I saw her and ran over to her, the second I got to her she pulled me into a massive hug.

"I've missed you do much!" I squealed at her and she squealed back. " we're going to have so much fun, you're going to be coming to my school and meet all of my friends and Jared!" " I finally get to meet the mysterious Jared then hey" she just nodded her head and grabbed one of my bags. We walked over to her mum and dad and they both have me similar hugs to Kim's. I've missed them all so much and I never want to leave them again. After all of the grown ups had hugged and shakes hands or do whatever it is that grown ups do, we all headed out to go and get into the car. There were two cars so that we could all fit in. I started to get nervous but everyone assured me that we wouldn't be in the car for more that 10 minutes. I hopped in the car and got ready to start my new life.

Oh I forgot to mention, my names Jenna and this is the story of how I met the boy I fell in love with. His names Seth, Seth Clearwater.

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**2: new town, new friends**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, apart from Jenna.**

**Jenna POV**

The next morning, I had to get ready for school, unluckily for me it was a Monday so I had a whole week of questions like 'why did you move here' or 'what's your name' , it was going to get annoying eventually. I got out of bed and put on some skinny jeans again and a purple top that also used to be Tori's, to go with the outfit I put on my favourite red Converses. After I had completely gotten ready, I walked downstairs and as I was walking I heard a car horn outside. I knew it was Kim and her mum because before they left yesterday, they said that they would take me to school instead of having me walk on my first day. I tried to tell them that I was fine and that I could walk in my own but they weren't having any of it, so in the end I just thought it would easier to let them take me. I grabbed my bag from off the floor and shoved a piece of toast into my mouth. I waved bye to my aunt and uncle on my way out the front door. I hopped into the back seat of the car and closed my eyes.

* * *

When we made it to school, me an Kim hopped out of the car. "Bye mum!" Kim exclaimed happily. "Bye auntie Lisa" "goodbye both of you and Kim look after Jenna" she said before she drove off. I looked at Kim and she just smiled cheekily before dragging me over to where a group of people were standing and chatting. I noticed a couple of the people standing there which if I remember correctly were the Cullens, Hales and Swans. There was Alice and Edward Cullen, Rosalie and Jasper hale and then Bella and Emmett Swan. I've met them, whenever I used to come and visit every summer for 4 weeks. We were really close.

"JENNA!" It's been a long time since I've heard that voice and I've missed it a lot.

"EMMETT!" I shouted back. Emmett ran towards me and I met him the rest of the way and he pulled me into one of his big bear-like hugs and I hugged him back with as much strength as I could. He pulled away and grinned at me.

"I've missed you so much!" I exclaimed to him. "Missed you too munchkin you've gotten so thin" he replied using one of my many nicknames he has for me. Next to pull me into a hug was Alice she is small and pixie like but she is still taller than me, but then again so is everyone my age.

"Jenna it's been a long time since I've seen you!" She squealed in my ear. I just nodded my head in agreement.

Edward, Jasper, Bella and Rosalie came over and gave me silent hugs, which I appreciated. They didn't know what happened that day but all they know is that something bad happened. I didn't know the rest of the group, there were 4 boys standing there just looking at me with a certain gleam in their eyes that told me that they knew who I was because they had been told so much about me in the past 2 years. One of them walked over to Kim and pulled her into a hug, I guessed that must be Jared.

"Do you want to go and get your timetable now?" Kim asked me, then she turned to the others and said "where are Leah and Seth?" They all shrugged their shoulders.

"By the way I'm Jacob and these douche bags are Quil, Embry and Jared." He said pointing to each of the boys. They all waved friendly to me and I just smiled back. Me and Kim walked into the office and I walked up to the receptionist an said "hi I'm Jenna Maxwell and I'm new here" she just smiled warmly at me and passed me a piece of paper which I presumed had my schedule in it. I looked down at the piece of paper and was quite surprised that I liked a few of my classes.

**Jenna Maxwell:**

**1: biology- Mr Banner**

**2: maths- Mr Varner **

**3: English - Miss Beddows**

**LUNCH **

**4: French- Mr Bounyas**

**5: art- Miss Orgill**

**6: gym- Mr Hale**

Some of the classes didn't look that bad but gym was going to be the worst because it involved me getting changed in front of other girls and they might say something about how thin I am.

"Mum made sure that we have every lesson together just incase you need me, is that ok?" Kim asked me nervously, as if she thought that I wouldn't want to see her. "Of course it's ok!" I exclaimed. Since it was the beginning of the year there were a couple of other new people so people didn't look at me that much. I walked to biology and sat down next to Kim as there was a spare table. The first 2 lessons passed normally. When we arrive at English I was a bit sad that there were no empty tables just 2 seats on the opposite side of the room. I went to sit at one and I saw the most handsome boy I had ever seen.

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**3: meeting Seth**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, but I do own Jenna and all the films and books ;)**

**Jenna POV**

The boy had brown hair and eyes, the at we're the best shade of brown I have ever seen. I nervously walked over and sat down at the chair next to him. He smiled in my direction and I smaller happily back.

"Hi my names Seth, what's yours?" He asked me politely.

"Jenna" I simply replied "are you by any chance friends with Jacob?" "Yeah I am, are you Kim's cousin then?" I nodded my head. Then the teacher started to talk.

"For those of you who don't know me, my name is Moss Beddows. Since we have quite a few new people, lets all turn to our partners and tell them a bit about ourselves." Then she went back to the book she was reading. Everyone started to talk to their partners excitedly, obviously glad that they don't have any proper work to do, me on the other hand, I would rather do anything but this. Seth turned to me.

"Ok hmm…what's your full name?" He asked me with curiosity in his eyes.

"Jenna Louise Maxwell"

"Such a pretty name for such a beautiful girl" I blushed at his words "your blush is adorable" he said. We asked a couple of more questions each, I found out he has a twin called Leah, his favourite colour is blue and he lives about 2 minutes away from me. Then he asked the question I was hoping he wouldn't ask "what do your parents do?" I took a deep breath and turned away with tears in my eyes. Kim eyes caught my own and she gave me an encouraging smile. I turned back to Seth and he had a worried expression on his face. He saw the tears in my eyes and pulled me into a hug, and stroked my back to try and comfort me, and I had to say that it was working.

"Are you ok?" He asked me. I just nodded my head. " do you have any brothers or sisters?" He asked me trying to distract me. It didn't work. It made me sadder and I closed my eyes and let a single tear fall.

"Shhh, shhh it's ok I'm sorry whatever I did I didn't mean it" he said sincerely. I just rest my head on his shoulder and he put his arm around me. I let a couple more tears fall. We sat like that for the remaining 19 minutes of the lesson. When the bell for lunch went, Seth grabbed my bag for me and we met up with Kim at the door of the classroom. She gave me a gentle hug and we continued to walk to the cafeteria to meet the others. I bet I looked a sight with my tear stained eyes and a frown on my face, but luckily for me no one said anything. The three of us walked into the cafeteria, me in the middle with Seth's arm over my shoulders and Kim holding my hand, because she was the only one here who knew why I was upset. We walked over to a table in the corner of the room where everyone else was sitting. They looked up as we walked over and Alice wriggled her eyebrows suggestively at the thought of me and Seth but she stopped the moment she saw my face. She rushed over to me and everyone else looked at her like she was crazy, because they hadn't seen me properly yet so they didn't know that I was upset.

"Are you ok, what happened?" As soon as she said that everyone came crowding around me and I began to get claustrophobic, and I looked up to Seth for some help. Luckily for me, he knew that i was uncomfortable and gently guided me over to a seat. I smiled at him and he grinned back at me. I saw a girl sitting at the table that I didn't know and I smiled at her but she just glared at me, it took me a moment to realise that the girl must be Seth's twin sister Leah.

"What happened squirt?" Emmett asked me with nothing but concern written on his face. I just shook my head, I really didn't want to talk about it because if they knew, then thy might treat me differently and that is the last thing I want. Kim passed me a sandwich but I could only manage a quarter of it. Everyone looked at me with concern clear in their eyes, everyone but Kim that is, she's used to me not eating a lot an she knew the reason why.

* * *

The next 2 days passed extremely slowly, i was lucky, because the gym teacher wasn't very well, no one has seen my horrible body. Me and Seth had become really close and were almost inseparable. It was lunch time on Wednesday I felt someone tap my shoulder and I turned around and found that it was Seth.

"Can I talk to you for a minute please?" He asked me sweetly. I just nodded and stood up. We walked outside and sat on a bench far away from everyone else.

"I'm sorry for making you cry!" Seth exclaimed to me.

"It wasn't your fault, if its anyone's it's mine and I've already forgiven you how many more times are you going to say sorry" I replied looking down at the ground.

"Don't be silly and I know we only just met and we've known each other just over two days, but I like you. A lot. I think your really special, your not like most of the other girls at this school, who think they are beautiful when their really not" He said. I thought about it for a minute and I relaxed that I liked him too and I've known from the second that I saw him.

"I like you too" I said, as he leant in.

**Please review! :) please tell me if you think I should continue.**


	4. Chapter 4

**4: true love and 20 questions**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight :( but I do own Jenna :)**

**Seth POV **

Our lips met and moved together slowly, this was my first kiss and I'm glad it's with Jenna. We both pulled away at the same time and smiled to each other. I wanted to ask her a question and I'm not sure what she'll say, but I'm gonna ask it anyway.

"Jenna will you be my girlfriend please?"

"Of course I will" and with that answer I leaned in and kissed her one more time, before I stood up and grabbed her hand. We started walking back to the table ad quite a few people were staring at us but I really didn't care. When we approached the table Emmett wolf whistled, which made Jenna blush and it also made everyone else at the table look our way. Bella skipped over and gave Jenna a hug and then went and sat back down. Her and Rosalie were the type of people that didn't say too much but if someone hurt the people that they love they start shouting. A lot. I sat Jenna down in her seat, never letting go of her hand because I thought that this was all a dream and that I was going to wake up any minute now. Luckily nobody said anything to embarrass us both but I saw Leah glaring at Jenna when she thought that no one was looking. I don't know why Leah doesn't like Jenna but it makes me a bit upset that they might not be able to get along.

* * *

The next day at lunch Jenna made an announcement to everyone at the table.

"Would you all like to come round my house? I've got the place to myself all weekend so you can stop the night as well" we all nodded to say that we would be there, web Leah and that surprised me a lot. I've noticed a couple of things about Jenna like how she doesn't eat that much and she's too thin for someone of 14 like her. I've never said at of these things to her because I don't want to upset her again.

"What time should we be there dwarf?" Emmett asked.

"Any time you like" Jenna replied.

* * *

The rest of the week went by really fast and soon it was Saturday morning. I was ready and had been since 8 in the morning but I was waiting for Leah. It was now 1 and we have just had lunch and it was finally a decent time that we could go with out wanting to look too desperate. We decided it would be easier to walk since Jenna's house was only 2 minutes down the road. When we arrived at the front of the house I immediately liked it, it was plain bricked and had a nice emerald green door. We walked up to the front door and I rang the doorbell. Jenna opened the door and let us in. Leah walked straight passed without saying a word, but I on the other hand, kissed Jenna sweetly on the lips before grabbing her hand and walking in the direction that Leah went. I saw that everyone was already here but that didn't surprise me because when we were walking it took us double the amount of time it would usually take us because Leah kept complaining that her feet were hurting her. Jenna told us all to follow her and she led us up 2 flights of stairs until we reached a floor with 2 doors. One door said** 'Jenna's room'** on it, and the other one said** 'the den'**. We walked into the den and I have to say that it is amazing. It's very bright and colourful. We all sat down in a circle and talked in little groups for a bit, and then all if a sudden Alice jumped up and shouted

"Let's play 20 questions" so we all went and sat in a circle and waited for someone to raise their hand to ask the first question. Rosalie was the first to raise her hand and she had a mischievous flint in her eyes that never failed to scare me.

"Seth and Jenna" she began "do you two love each other?" I sighed, that was a relief, I knew the answer to the question straight away.

"Yes" I heard Jenna whisper. I sighed in relief.

"Yes of course I do." I said confidently and kissed the top of her head.

"Awwww" all the girls said at the same time, which made Jenna blush. We continued the game and a couple of questions later Leah put her hand up to ask a question. We all looked at her.

"Jenna, I have two questions:

**A)** what do your parents do for a living?

**B) **do you have any brothers or sisters?" She said coldly. Jenna's gave became blank and she got up of the floor and went and sat on a purple bean bag that was placed in the corner of the room. She curled herself up into a ball and buried her face into her arms. A few moments later we all heard sobs coming from her and her shoulders were shaking uncontrollably. Kim went over to her and tried to give her a hug but she moved away from her. Emmett was the next to go over to her and she seemed to know who it was and screamed. Just at that moment Leah decided to say something else.

"Your parents obviously don't love you because you never talk about them and your always so quiet!" She shouted. That made Jenna cry even more. By this point everyone had tried to get her off of the bean bag but everyone had failed. I decided that it was my turn to have a go, so I walked over to her and crouched by her and stroked her back. She must have known that it was me because she turned over and snuggled into me instead of the bean bag. I kissed the top of her head and then gently started to lift her up and brought her over to everyone else, and sat her on my lap in the circle. She was still crying but not as much as she was before. I just sat there rocking her backwards and forwards. I looked down at her and wiped her tears away using my thumb.

"What a big baby all I've ever seen her do is cry!" Leah screamed from across the room. That made Jenna start crying louder and harder. She looked up at me and whispered

"I want to tell you everything" I could barely make out what she was saying but I heard her. I nodded my head and carried her out of the room and into her room. I sat her down on the bed and lay with her until she calmed down a bit. She turned p me and opened her mouth to speak.

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**5: the truth**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing twilight-y, but I do own Jenna.**

**Jenna POV**

I opened my mouth to start talking but my throat burned from all the crying. I put a hand on my throat to try and sooth it but it wasn't working.

"Can you get me a sore throat tablet please?" I rasped to him. He nodded and went to get up but I grabbed his hand to stop him.

"Can I come with you please I don't want to be alone?" I asked him, he pulled me up and then proceeded to pick me up like you would a toddler, with my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. I giggled and he smiled at me.

"Where are they?" He asked me.

"In the den"

He continued to walk towards the den and as we got closer I could hear everyone talking, but thankfully they weren't talking about me. I buried my face into his shoulder as he walked through the door. Everyone stopped talking and looked at us. I felt someone rub my back and they had large hands so I figured that it was Emmett. I pulled my head out of Seth's shoulder and turned to Emmett, he smiled at me and I out my arms out to him like a little child would, he chuckled at that but took me off Seth and into his big arms. I snuggled my face into him and I heard Seth getting me a tablet an then him picking me up. I recognised his scent, it was a mixture of honey and lemon. I leaned into him and he carried back out of the rooms and to my bedroom. I went and sat in the middle of the bed into a little ball and got a drink.

"Here you go honey it will make you feel better" Seth said to me. I took the tablet and sat up properly.

"It was the day I turned twelve, me, my mum, dad and big sister were on our way to a restaurant when all of a sudden a van went into the side of the car, but luckily for me, the place where I was sitting didn't get crushed, but everywhere else did. I got away with a couple of scars like this one" I lifted up my top so he could see the big scar that ran along the middle of my stomach. "- and a broken leg, I had to have a metal plate and some pins put in it," I continued " but the others they d-died on im-impact. I can still clearly remember when the paramedic came up to me and said 'I'm sorry but they have all passed away'. After that I went to live with my aunt and uncle but I soon turned catatonic and wouldn't eat anything. For a year and 6 months, I was deemed anorexic and I had to go to an eating disorder clinic until last month. I'm better now but I still can't eat a lot without getting sick, but I have to eat every meal otherwise I also get sick. That's why we moved here, so I could start over and make some new friends." I had been looking down the whole time, with tears streaming down my face. Seth gently grabbed hold of my chin and made me look at him.

"I'm so sorry I didn't know and I'm sorry for what my sister said" I just nodded my head and kissed him on the cheek.

"Do you want to go back to the others now?" He asked me.

"Yeah" I simply replied. We both got up and walked back into the den where everyone was playing a very intense game of wink murder. I laughed at their stupidity. I know I still have tears pouring down my ace but I didn't care. Me and Seth went and sat back in the circle, but this time I sat on his lap and rested my head on his chest and he ran his fingers through my hair.

* * *

After a few games, Jasper shouted.

"IM HUNGRY!" I laughed and went to order some pizzas. I heard someone behind me and I thought that it was Seth so I turned around and smiled but my smile instantly disappeared when I saw that it was Leah. I jut continued o the phone and when I had finished talking to the pizza delivery guy I turned back around.

"Yes, may I help you?" I said as nicely as I could. She just glared at me.

"No why would I want anything from a murderer, I bet that's what you did, I bet you killed your parents or something psychotic like that. That's why they don't love you!" She screamed in my face. I felt tears pouring down my cheeks so I ran into the bathroom and locked the door. I've had enough of everything, the one thing that is stopping me from killing myself, is Seth. He would be heartbroken. What if Leah was right, what if I had killed them, they were in the car because it was my birthday! I killed my own parents and sister! I can't breath. I think I'm having a panic attack, but its not the first one so I knew what to do and so did Kim do if they found me she would know what to do to help me. I could see the black spots clouding my vision, which meant that I was about to pass out. I heard the door being pushed down and the last thing thy I saw, before I fainted was Seth's face...

**Please review and tell me what you think :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**6: sleepover part 1 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, unless I am somehow Stephanie Meyer (which I'm not).**

**Jenna POV**

My eyes fluttered open and I saw Seth. My head was on his lap and it felt like I was on my bed. He looked down and saw that I was awake, and kissed my forehead before pulling me into a big hug. I sighed and hugged him back.

"What happened are you ok?" He asked me.

"I had a panic attack, I think, where's Kim? I need her" I asked him. As soon as I said that Kim walked through door with a bottle of water.

"Have you got my pills?" She nodded her head and passed me two little pink pills that I have had a lot of over a year and 11 months, because they help me with my panic attacks. Seth looked at me curiously.

"I've been having panic attacks since that day, so I was given some pills to help me recover quickly because without them it takes me about 2 days to gain my strength back but with the pills it only takes me a couple of hours." I explained to him. I glanced over to Kim and saw that her eyes were wide.

"You told him! He's the first person you've ever told. Well done!" She screeched into my ear. I beamed at her. I slowly got up and walked into the den with Seth's help. I opened the door and Edward walked over to me and gave me a hug, which I appreciated, Emmett, Jasper and Edward were like brothers to me. He friendlily grabbed my hand and took me to a bean bag to sit down on. Seth came and sat next to me and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Let's all play truth or dare!" Jacob suggested. All the boys had been really quiet so I nearly forgot that they were here. Everyone nodded their head.

"I'll go first, ok, Jasper truth or dare?" Quil asked.

"Dare" he replied confidently.

"I dare you to run around the house in nothing but your underwear" Jasper confidently took all of his clothes off, apart from his boxers, which made me laugh because they were white and on the back they had Jasper Hale written on them in pink. I found that I wasn't the only one laughing. He started to run around the house and everyone was laughing so much. Alice even had tears running down her face because she was laughing so much.

* * *

After a couple more dares, Alice had to eat a concoction of some sort that Emmett had made her and Embry had prank called the principal.

"Ok Leah truth or dare?" Edward asked. She looked a little nervous but said truth.

"What did you day to Jenna to make her have a panic attack because we all know that it was you so you can't deny it" I looked down at the ground because i didn't want her to say it again, Leah must have seen this and spoke loudly and clearly just so she could make sure that I could hear what she was going to say.

"Well I said that she must have murdered he parents because never talks about them and that they don't love her." There were a few gasps around the room. I could feel the tears pooling in my rues but I begged myself not to cry again, I think everyone has seen enough of my crying for today. Once I had got my tears under control, I looked up and saw that almost every pair of eyes was on me. I blushed and all of a sudden Kim shouted at Leah.

"You don't know a thing about what has happened to Jenna, she has had to put up with more than all of us in this room put together!". I smiled at that and I wanted to show Seth something very important to me. I rolled up my sleeve and tapped him on the shoulder. He glanced down at me and I pointed to the 3 thin pieces of string that were wrapped around me in remembrance.

"The pink one is a reminder of my mum, the blue one of my dad and the purple one of my sister Tori." He nodded his head in an understanding way. I quickly ran out of the room, grabbed something and ran back in. I showed him the photo of the 4 of us at the park one time before everything went wrong. He grinned at me and whispered in my ear.

"Your sister was very pretty and I think it's cool that you were the string to remind you." I kissed him quickly on the lips and we turned around to look at everyone else. They all looked at us confused but Kim quickly understood what we were looking at and walked over to us to have a look at the picture. I saw tears start to flow down her cheeks as she remembered the day, because she was the one who took the photo. I pulled her into a hug which she instantly accepted. She wiped away her tears an for the rest of the night we all started talking about stupid little things like 'what's our favourite flavour of jelly beans?' and 'what's better burgers or hit dogs?'. I was laughing so much at Jasper and Jared because they got into an argument about almost everything.

* * *

Around 11:30 everyone started to get really sleepy so we decided to call it a night. We all got into our sleeping bags and fell asleep almost immediately.

'_I was on the way to my birthday dinner with my parents... BANG.… CRASH! I could hear the sirens all around. A paramedic came over to me and said "I'm so sorry but they have all passed away"_

_"NOOOO!" I screamed and started to sob loudly'_

Then I felt someone trying to wake me up...

**Please please please review !**


	7. Chapter 7

**7: sleepover part 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the twilight characters but i do own Jenna, she's all mine.**

**Seth POV**

I was woken up by someone screaming.

"NOOO!" And then I heard sobbing, and a lot of it. I opened my eyes and found that it was Jenna. I quickly rushed over to her to see if she was ok. She was still asleep so she must be having a nightmare. I started to shake her awake because I didn't want to see her so upset. After I had been shaking her for a couple of minutes, her eyes fluttered open and she looked around looking momentarily confused. When she saw me she jumped into my arms and began to sob quite loudly.

"Shhh, it's ok honey it was just a nightmare" I soothed her. When she began to calm down she turned to me.

"I w-want to t-tell Ali-Alice and Emmett w-what happened."

"Ok you can tell them in the morning" she nodded her head and her eyes started to flutter closed. I lied her back down in her sleeping bag and was about to get up to go into my own sleeping bag, when she pulled me close to her. I decided that she was too vulnerable to fight off so I got into her sleeping bag with her and she rested her head on my chest. I kissed her head and she smiled.

* * *

When I woke up in the morning, I looked down and saw that Jenna was still asleep on my chest.

"Anyone awake?" A deep voice asked. It took me a second to realise that it was Emmett.

"Me" I whispered.

"Dude you don't have to whisper its half ten in the morning everyone will need to get up soon anyway.".

"Jenna didn't have a very good nights sleep so I helped her go back to sleep, I don't know what time it was but it was early cuz it was still dark out." I explained.

"What did she dream about?"

"I'm not sure but I think I know" I replied. "She wants to talk to you and Alice about it when she wakes up, when the others start to wake up could you tell them not to say anything that might upset even the slightest bit because she might be really clingy." I asked him.

"Of course I will, she's like my little sister, I won't let anyone hurt her." After that conversation it went into a comfortable silence. About 10 minutes after the silence, Rosalie, Embry and Alice started to wake up.

"Guys you can't say anything to upset Jenna because she's gonna be clingy, but we don't know who to." Emmett said.

"Why? What happened is she ok?" Alice asked, slightly panicked.

"She's fine she just had a bad night." I explained to them. We told this to everyone that woke up. Half an hour after everyone had woken up, Jenna started to wake up. She looked up and saw me. I smiled at her, she looked really guilty about something.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

" I'm sorry I woke you up really early" she said and I saw that she was about to burst into tears.

"Hey, hey, hey please don't cry, I'm fine honestly." I told her. trying to reassure her. I didn't want to see her cry again.

"Who wants some breakfast we could have something to eat here or we could go out. Which one?" Kim asked us all.

"Out" we all shouted at the same time and we burst out laughing. The girls went into Jenna's room to change and us boys changed in the den. Jenna started screaming saying that she didn't want me to leave her, it took about 10 minutes before she calmed down and walked into the other room. I heard a lot of giggling coming from Jenna's room and I smiled to myself.

* * *

About 30 minutes later the girls were finally ready to go out and they walked through the door of the den. Jenna looked absolutely amazing. She was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and a short sleeved red top that looked a bit too big for her. I guessed that it was Tori's, that was why her tops were always a bit too big. She was also wearing her red Converse that she seemed to love so much. Her hair was curled and she had a bit of makeup on, not that she needed it she is already beautiful. We all walked out of the den and down the stairs, then we all turned to each other.

"Where do you want to go?" Jenna quietly asked all of us. She had been really quiet this morning, ever since she had screamed because she didn't want me to leave her.

" let's go to The coffee shop!" Quil shouted. That was his favourite place ever to get breakfast. We all agreed and started to walk there because its only about 5 minutes away.

"I want to talk to them now" Jenna told me "could you get them please?" I nodded my head. I went to get Emmett first and then Alice, I'm glad that their Jenna's best friends. I walked a bit behind them to give them some privacy, I vaguely heard her telling them about herself so I doubt that the others could, because they were far in front of us. It didn't take her long to tell them. I guess it was harder to tell people the second time round for her, because she nearly collapsed onto the floor because if all the crying she was doing. Luckily Emmett caught her just before she hit the ground, he picked her up and waited for me to catch up to them. As I got closer I saw that Alice had tears streaming down her face and Emmett looked really sad. I took Jenna from Emmett and carried her bridal style. Emmett carried Alice because she was too upset to walk. When the others got to the coffee shop, they turned around and saw us. Jenna crying in my arms and Alice crying in Emmett's arms. Jasper rushed over to Alice, and because they were dating, he picked her up and carried her inside. Kim rushed over to me and Jenna.

"What happened?!" She screeched into my ear.

"She told Emmett and Alice what happened and I guess she couldn't take it" I told her.

" I hope she's ok"

"Me too" we walked inside and saw Alice on Jaspers lap she had stopped crying and was just giving him a hug. I sat Jenna down on a chair and she stopped crying. I sat next to her and wrapped my arms around her tightly, but making sure not to hurt her. Jacob and Edward walked over to us to make sure that Jenna was ok.

"You ok Jens?" Edward asked her.

"Yeah I suppose" she whispered.

"What does everyone want to eat?" I asked.

"Please could I have just have some toast please" Rosalie, Bella and Leah said.

"A plain waffle please" Alice said.

"Cinnamon roll please!" Quil, Embry, Jasper and Edward shouted at me.

"Could I have the sol duc scramble please?" Emmett asked. Trust Emmett to have the biggest thing on the menu.

"Jenna honey, what would you like?" I asked her. She just shook her head at me, so I took that as she didn't want anything.

"Hun you have to eat otherwise you will get sick" I told her. Everyone apart for Kim, Alice and Emmett looked at me weirdly. They didn't know yet.

"Do you want to share a cheese and ham omelet with me then." She nodded her head.

"I'm sorry for being such a pain and a big baby."

"Your not. I love you"

"Love you too." I kissed her gently and then walked away to order the food for everyone. I came back a couple of minutes late and saw that Jenna was staring off into space. I went over to her and she snuggled into my shoulder. The food came a couple of minutes later. Everyone dug in except Jenna who stared at the food.

"Come on Jen you have to eat" she picked up a fork and ate a small amount of food.

"I'll be back in a minute." I told her. I walked over the other end of the table to where Kim was sitting.

"Hey, I think Jenna's really upset, how much does she normally have to eat so she doesn't get sick?" I asked her.

"About half a meal." I thanked her and walked back over to Jenna. She hasn't eaten anymore of the food.

"Honey just eat about half of the food and then that's it, I promise" I tried to reassure her.

* * *

After we had eaten, it took everyone about 15 minutes to eat, but because Jenna wouldn't eat that much it took her about half an hour. Nobody seemed to mind and they kept themselves entertained.

"Should we go to the beach?" I asked everyone.

**Please review :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**8: the beach**

**AN: thanks to daryldixonlover18 for reviewing :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse or Breaking Dawn**

**Seth POV**

We all agreed that the beach sounded like a good idea. I hope that it would cheer Jenna up. We started to walk towards the beach. It was about a half an hour walk but we didn't mind. When we were about half way there, we had to walk up a very steep hill. I picked Jenna up and placed her on my back. I looked behind me and found that everyone else had their girlfriends on their back. I had Jenna, Emmett had Rosalie, Jasper had Alice, Hared had Kim and Edward had Bella on his back. Leah, Jacob, Quil and Embry were all at the very back and were walking in a line chatting to each other. Once we got to the top of the hill I placed Jenna down. She wasn't heavy, I just thought that she might want to walk. When we saw the sea and sand we all started to run towards it. We all went and paddled in the sea for a bit. Once we all got cold we sat in a circle on the sand.

"So Jenna its your birthday in 2 weeks what would you like?" Jacob asked. I saw Jenna's face pale and she looked down.

"Please don't get me anything" she told everyone. "I can't have what I really want" she muttered and I don't think she meant for anyone to hear her but because she was sitting right next to me I heard every word.

"I know Hun, I know" I said to her. She smiled at me and I smiled back. She put her arms around my neck and have me a long hug. I buried my head in her hair and it smelt like her coconut shampoo. She pulled away and started a conversation with Alice about shopping. She seemed to be a lot better so I talked to the other guys for a bit.

* * *

"Let's all go hiking" Embry suggested after about 2 all agrees and we started walking towards the forest. I knew that Jenna was a good hiker so I didn't have to worry about her falling over. I hope. We all gathered in a group at the edge of the forest.

"Why don't we all go in little groups and meet back here in about 2 hours, then we can go and get a lunch/dinner type of thing" Jasper suggested to us all. We nodded and started to get into groups. I group 1 was me, Jenna, Leah and Jacob. In group 2 was Bella, Edward, Kim and Jared. In group 3 was Rosalie, Emmett, Quil, Embry, Alice and Jasper. The groups weren't balanced but none of us minded. Our group set off and we started to walk up the hill. Leah and Jacob were in front, while me and Jenna trailed behind them. When we were going up a really steep bit of the hill, I saw Leah kick down a big stone towards Jenna when she thought that no one was looking. I thought that Jenna would have saw it and moved out if the way, but she was day dreaming about something so she didn't know that the stone was coming. I tried to move her out of the way before she tripped over it but I was too late and she stepped on the stone and her foot was pushed down the hill because of the size of the stone. She fell forwards and landed on her leg funny. I was a first aided so I knew that her leg wasn't broken but because of the angle it was in I knew it wasn't good, especially if this is the leg that she has a metal plate in. She cried out in pain and Jacob turned around, when he saw Jenna he ran down to us.

"How did this happen?" He asked me.

"Why don't you ask my sister, she rolled a stone down the hill towards Jenna and she didn't see it and slipped. She landed on her leg funny but I know it's not broken but she has done something to it" I told him.

"Let's carry her back down to the place where we said that we would meet the others and then take it from there."

We both helped Jenna up and I carried her the first part if the way down and Jacob carried her the last part of the way down. She was really quiet the whole time, but she had tears rolling down her face.

* * *

Once we got to the bottom we placed her down and I sat next to her. She lay her head in my lap.

"Hey Jen, is this the leg that you have a metal plate in?" I asked her pointing to the leg that she was holding because if the pain.

"Yeah, please don't make me go in an ambulance, it brings back memories" I nodded my head. I looked up and noticed that Jacob had rang both groups and was now talking very seriously to Leah.

"JENNAAA!" I heard someone scream as they ran up to us. They were running behind us but from the deepness of the voice, I guessed it was Emmett. I was right as Emmett ran in front if us and looked worried.

"What happened, are you okay?" He asked her warmly.

"I'm okay but don't worry this happened a couple of months ago. All I need is Kim." As she said that, Kim came running over and sat down the other side of Jenna.

"Go into aunties walk in wardrobe and at the back there should be my blue knee support and elbow crutches." She explained. Her and Jared ran off.

"Seth, when they get back, I need you to put the brace on for me. It is already bent, you just have to bend my leg so it will fit into it. Then you just have to do the straps up. It can go on over my jeans." She told me. Then Kim and Jared came running back. They were fast. Kim passed me Jenna's brace and I put it on how she told me too. Edward and I gently lifted her up and she grabbed her crutches from Kim and started to hop along on them like a pro.

"Leah can I talk to you for a minute please" I said to my sister. I walked off into the forest just far enough so no one could hear us. I heard her following me so I turned around to face her.

"What the hell Leah, you could of really hurt her!" I screamed into her face.

"I didn't mean to" she said.

"I saw you kick the stone backwards towards Jenna!"

"I'm sorry" she said looking down.

"It's not me who you should be apologising to" I told her.

"Why should I apologise to her?"

"Well you made her cry, made her have a panic attack as hurt her leg!"

"Whatever" she said and then walked back to where the rest of the group was. Right before she got there she turned around.

"Maybe I'm jealous that you have someone and I don't." She whispered. I ignored her. Sure I knew that she's lonely but she doesn't have to hurt Jenna because of it. Jenna started to hop or to me and I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her passionately.

"How you feeling honey?" I asked her.

"It hurts but it's not the worst pain I've ever felt. I need to have something to eat so the I can take a tablet for the pain." She told me.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Subway please" she said sweetly.

"Ok let's go" I told her, then I turned to everyone else "Guys we're going to subway, who else would like to come?"

They all agreed and we started off towards town were subway is, the the middle of town. We didn't go very fast because we didn't want Jenna to hurt her leg even more. At one point I had to carry Jenna because Emmett insisted that he just had to have a go on her crutches. It didn't end very well, lets just say that we nearly had a squashed Emmett after he wobbled into the road. Luckily jasper and Quil were there to catch him. I was glad when I heard Jenna start to laugh and I had a feeling that, that was his plan from the beginning.

* * *

When we finally reached subway and Jenna went and sat on a chair next to a window, so she could look at the view because it was oddly sunny.

"What would everyone like?" I asked.

"Beef sub please" Edward, Jasper and Embry said at the same time which made them all laugh.

"Ham please" Alice asked sweetly.

"Please could I have chicken" Quil said politely.

"meatball marinara please" Emmett and Jared said. I don't know where they put it all.

"Chicken temptation please, Seth" Leah, Rosalie and Bella told me.

"chicken tikka please" Kim and Jacob said to me. I walked over to where Jenna was.

"What would you like Hun?" I asked her gently.

"Could I just have a chocolate chip cookie please?"

"Of course you can" I told her.

"Do you want to have a tiny bit of my steak and cheese sub as well?" She shrugged her shoulders. I walked over and payed for all the sandwiches and cookie. I dumped them onto a tray and placed the tray in the middle of the table. I would let everyone find their own. I quickly grabbed mine and Jenna's and ran away to avoid the war that as surely about to start any second now. When were just about go nite into our food I heard the war start.

"Emmett that's mine"

"Bella get your hands off my sub"

"You did not just get lettuce in my hair!"

"Jasper you don't even like chicken so give me my sub back!"

"Oh yeah sorry"

When the war had ended I was laughing so hard and Jenna was laughing so much, that she even had tears coming down her face. She was having trouble breathing because she was laughing to hard.

"Breath Jen" she looked at me and we both started to laugh again.

* * *

Once we had all finished, we walked back to Jenna's house. 3 hours layer everyone had to go. I was about to walk out of the door with Leah when I felt a small hand attempt to pull me back into the house. I turned around and saw it was Jenna.

"Please stay with me tonight" she whispered when I gave her a hug.

"Of course I will, I love you."

"I love you too" she said as she kissed my cheek.

**Please review :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**9: birthday memories**

**AN: PM me if you have any ideas that you would like me to include.**

**Disclaimer: if I owned twilight I wouldn't be on fanfiction.**

**Jenna POV **

I woke up and looked over to my calendar. It was the day that I had been dreading. 13th May. My birthday. It had been two years since the day that changed my life forever. I didn't want to get out of bed. I felt tears start to fall down my cheeks, so i curled up into a little ball. I wanted to stay curled up in this little ball forever. I needed Seth. I got out my phone and sent him a message.

**I need u.**

**Jenna **

**Xx**

It only took him a couple of minutes to reply. I felt my phone vibrate, so I took it off of my bedside table.

**I'm on my way,**

**Don't be sad.**

**Seth**

**Xx**

I went downstairs and saw that my aunt and uncle had both left for work. My aunt is a lawyer and my uncle is a policemen. They both told me numerous times that they would stay home because its my birthday but I told them that they should go to work and I would hang out with my friends. I sat down on the sofa and wrapped myself up into a little ball again. This day held so many memories. I was so deep in thought that I hadn't noticed that Seth had walked through the door and was sitting next to me until I felt him wrap his arms around me. I lay against his side. We sat in a comfortable silence and all that could be heard was me breathing deeply so I wouldn't cry. He broke the silence first.

"Honey please don't cry. We're meeting up with the others in a bit, any ideas of what you would like to do?" He asked me.

"As long as nothing involves cars or restaurants I don't mind" I told him quietly. He nodded his head in understanding.

"I'm gonna go get ready" I said. I jumped up out of his arms and ran upstairs as best as I could because I still have the brace and crutches. I went to the hospital the other day and they said that I have to keep it on for another 6weeks so it can heal properly. I had a quick shower and put on a short white skirt and a blue top. I also put on a pair of blue sandals. I quickly did my hair and curled it lightly. I ran downstairs back into the lounge to where Seth was waiting for me.

"You look beautiful, like always" he whispered in my ear.

"Thanks, so what are we doing today?" I asked him.

"The others will be here in a couple of minutes. I was thinking we could all go to the park down the road for a bit. Then we could go and get ice cream because its sunny." I nodded my head excitedly. We talked for a few minutes and them the door bell rang. Seth got up and went and opened it. Alice ran in and hugged me like we haven't seen each other in days, when we saw each other yesterday. Her and Emmett came round along with Seth and we all watched a couple of movies.

"Happy birthday Jenna. Now I know you said no presents and I know why but did you really think that we would listen?" I shook my head.

"Of course I didn't but it was worth a try." I told her.

"When do you want to open your presents?"

"How about now so then we can go straight to the park." I nodded my head and I looked away from Alice to see that everyone was here.

"Let's go up to the den and they I can open them" I suggested. Everyone agreed and we started to walk upstairs. I went up last and apparently I was taking too long for Jacobs liking, because he came and scooped me up into his arms and ran me up the rest of the stairs. When we got into the den everyone was sitting in sort of a circle, so when Jacob finally put me down I went and sat in between Emmett and Seth.

"Open ours first!" Alice yelled from across the circle. "It's from me and Emmett" I grabbed the present from Emmett and opened it. Inside was a necklace which had a red crystal heart on it. I felt tears start to form in my eyes.

"Thanks. This is the first present I've had in 2 years." I whispered to them both. Emmett gave me a hug and Alice smiled at me.

"Our present next, it's from me, Jasper, Bella and Rosalie." Edward told me. I opened the present and found gift cards to all of my favourite stores. I hugged them all.

"This is from the rest of us except Seth and Leah" Quil explained. Inside the bag was a pair of new high heels that I have been wanting but I couldn't afford them. Leah passed me a note and told me to open it when I was alone. I put it in my pocket. Seth gave me a little square box with a bow on it. I slowly opened it and saw a charm bracelet right in the centre of it.

"It charm has a certain meaning, the first one is a book because we meet in English class; a heart because I love you; a jar of honey because you always tell me that's what I smell like; a Converse shoe because you love them so much; a cookie because that's one of the only things I've see you eat; a sand castle because you had so much fun at the beach and lastly a rose because you are beautiful. They are all made of pure silver, as nothing is too expensive for you." By the time he had finished I had tears rolling down my face. I gave him a massive hug and kissed him on the lips with a much passion as I could. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Thank you so much this is the best present I've ever received. I'm just gonna go for a walk for a bit." I told everyone. I was about to walk out of the door Seth grabbed my wrist and put the bracelet on it. I walked down the stairs and went and sat on the porch swing that my auntie set up the other day. I got Leah's note out of my pocket and read it.

**Jenna,**

**I bet your expecting me to be nice to you but that's not going I happen. I'm going to make your life hell. I know you killed your parents and little sister somehow. Why else wouldn't you talk about them? I bet you can't even remember them. And one more thing, stay away from Seth. I dot want you to hurt him like you have everyone else that you love.**

**Love from Leah**

**Xx**

I couldn't take it anymore, I've done nothing to her and yet she wants to make my life hell. There was one place that I want to go. The graveyard. They were all buried here because my parents grew up here and I didn't want them buried in a place that held bad memories. I ran out the back gate and started to run to the cemetery.

* * *

Once I got there I ran over to the corner where their graves are and say down in front of them all. I sat there for about 10 minutes before I started talking.

"Hey Tori, I miss you so much. I turned 15 today. You'd be 17 now. Your the best sister ever. I've got a boyfriend, his name is Seth, he's amazing. You'd live him. He's helping me. I'm gonna talk to mum and dad now. I love you."

"Hi mum. I miss you loads. I've made loads of new friends and I've got a boyfriend. His names Seth and don't worry he's perfect. I love him so much. I'm going to go and talk to dad. Love you mummy."

"hello daddy, I'm sorry I haven't come to see you for a while. I've got loads of new friends and I've even been able to tell 3 people about what happened. It's may of been 3 years but I've never stopped missing you. I love you. I'm not going yet, so don't worry if I don't talk for a while I'm still here." I curled up into a ball and just sat there and rocked backwards and forwards. I don't know how long I was there for but soon I heard quite a few pairs of footsteps heading towards me. Someone sat next to me and I smelt the comforting scent of honey and lemon...

**Please review. They make me happy :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**10: telling everyone else**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. But I wish I did.**

**Seth POV**

It had been 10 minutes since Jenna had gone outside. We were all going really worried about her. I hope she's ok.

"Alice, me, you, Kim and Emmett will look in the back garden, everyone else look in the front and around the sides. Meet back here in 2 minutes. GO!" I told everyone. Somehow I knew something wasn't right. We all raced out of the house, I ran up to the porch swing which I knew she loved so much. On the ground there was a piece of paper. I picked it up ad started to read it. When I had finished it I was so angry with Leah. How could she say those things to Jenna. I walked up to the house and started banging my head against the wall in anger. I felt 2 small hands hold my head in place, I looked

up and saw that it was Alice. She gave me a hug and I saw that she had found the note and was reading it. Once she had read it she crumpled it up and threw it to the ground.

"I can't believe it!" She screamed ad then started to sob. I have her a hug and then went inside to find the others. We all sat down in the lounge. I glared at Leah. I couldn't hold my anger in anymore I started to scream at her.

"WHY DID YOU WRITE THAT LETTER? JENNA'S GONE BECAUSE OF YOU!" Emmett grabbed my shoulder to calm me down.

"Where would she have gone?" Bella asked, looking at me and Kim. Kim looked at me and we both seemed to EY the same idea at the same time.

"The cemetery" we said at the same time.

"Of course" Alice said. Emmett looked really upset at that thought. We all ran out of the door and to the cemetery. Nearly everyone looked confused as to why Jenna would be at the cemetery.

* * *

When we got to the cemetery I looked over to Kim and she pointed the way to where the graves are. I ran whilst everyone else walked. I saw Jenna curled up into a ball crying so I went over to her and wrapped my arms around her. She froze for a second and then she realised that it was me. When she knew it was me, she hid her head in my chest. By this time, everyone else was standing the other side if the graves. I was glad that they didn't know who's graves they were standing behind because I don't think that Jenna wants anyone to know yet.

"Honey please calm down, your going to hurt your knee even more." I said to her gently trying to calm her down. I think it worked a bit.

"Hey Jen it'll be okay I promise." Emmett told her. Everyone else didn't say a word, but I saw Kim crying while Jared held her.

"I-I mi-miss them s-so mu-ch" Jenna said between sobs.

"I know baby" I said and I kissed her head.

"Jenna do you want to go home or to the park yet?" Edward asked.

"NOOOO LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screeched to him.

"Can we please go yet this is boring" Leah said flatly.

"Leah shut up!" I shouted at her. Jenna started to cry even more when I shouted.

"Jen please your gonna make yourself sick. I'm sorry for shouting." I told her. She just kept crying.

"Munchkin your gonna hate me for doing this but it's for your own good. You can come back later when you've calmed down." He said whilst picking her up from behind, so his arms where around her waist.

"NOOO, MUMMY, DADDY, TORI TELL HIM TO STOP!" She shouted at the graves. I went and grabbed Jenna from Emmett and let her cry into my shoulder. I don't think anyone had figured out why she was shouting at her parents and sister.

"C-can I j-just say good-bye?" She whispered in my ear.

"Of course do you want everyone to stay or not?" She nodded her head.

"They know now anyway, they're gonna treat me differently now anyway" she said.

"No there not, Hun"

"Yes they are" she got out of my arms and walked up to the graves.

"mummy, daddy and Tori. I miss you so much. I love you never forget that. I'm not gonna say goodbye because I know I'm gonna see you all again someday. I can't wait until then" she said sadly. She got up and walked over to me, I picked her up like a toddler and hugged her gently. I looked at the others and understanding dawned on their faces. Kim was still crying. All the girls apart from Leah, were crying now. Leah just stood there looking like she didn't care. Which she probably doesn't.

"I wanna go to the park please." She asked me.

"Of course" I told her kindly. I started walking with her still in my arms. When were walking out of the gate of the cemetery I saw her wave at the graves and she buried her head in the crook of my neck again. I could tell she was crying because I could feel the tears going through the thin fabric of my t-shirt. It didn't take us long to walk to the park ad when we did I set Jenna on her feet. The others were right behind us. I saw that they were all being cautious around Jenna, except Kim, Alice and Emmett. Apparently Jenna saw it as well.

"I KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN, I KNEW YOU WOULD ALL ACT DIFFERENTLY AROUND ME!" She screamed and then she ran over to the swings and sat on one facing the opposite way. I decided to give her some time before I went over to her. Everyone else seemed to think the same thing because we all just sat around talking.

* * *

After about half an hour I decided to go over to Jenna to see if she's okay. As I was walking over, I saw that she was crying.

"Jen please don't cry." I said as I sat down on the swing next to her.

"They all hate me don't they." She sobbed.

"Of course not, why would they?" I asked her.

"I shouted at Edward and told him to leave me alone, I hit Emmett when he wouldn't put me down and I shouted at everyone else." She cried.

"There not mad at you, none of them are." I told her, trying to reassure her. I didn't work.

"They do I just know it. Now they're all going to treat me differently and Leah really is going to think that I killed them all."

"I'll make sure Leah doesn't think that and nobody hates you." She just nodded her head silently telling me that she thought they did.

"Do you want to come back over to us now and then we can go and get some ice cream"

"Sure. I'm sorry"

"For what?"

"For shouting at you and always acting childish. You deserve to have done fun, you deserve better than me." She explained to me.

"Your the only one that I want and I don't blame you at all for shouting." I told her sincerely. We both stood up and walked back to everyone else. I saw Jenna looking really nervous so I grabbed her hand and when we sat down on the grass I pulled her onto my lap. Leah got up and whispered something in Jenna's ear. I don't know what she said but Jenna had silent tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Jenna we all don't want you to think that we are acting differently around you. We're just worried." Bella told her. Still no reply.

"Do you want to go and get some ice cream squirt?" Jenna didn't say anything, she just looked up at Emmett and then looked at the ground again. Between us me, Kim and Alice told everyone all about Jenna's life. Jenna didn't say a thing the whole time. I decided that I needed to talk to her.

"Come with me Hun." I told her. She got up and we walked far enough away so that the others couldn't hear us.

"What's up Jen. You can tell me"

"L-Leah" was all she said.

**Review :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**11: flashbacks**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, even though I wish I did. :(**

**Jenna POV**

_You killed them its all your fault. Murderer._

_You killed them its all your fault. Murderer._

Leah's words kept rolling around in my head. Each word was like a stab in the heart. I did believe it was my fault and I always have. No one would listen when I told them, they just told me that I was being silly. Tears started to roll down my cheeks silently and everyone turned to look at me.

"Jenna we all don't want you to think that we are acting differently around you. We're just worried." Bella said to me. I didn't want to say anything. I couldn't, if I did I will start to cry and everyone will think that I'm a bigger baby than they already think I am.

"Do you want to go and get some ice cream squirt?" Emmett asked me. I looked at him and then back down to the ground. I still wouldn't talk. I heard Seth, Alice and Kim told everyone about my life, I still couldn't say anything. I stayed quiet the whole time.

"Come with me Hun." Seth said to me quietly. I got up and followed him to a place far away from the others. I sat down on the ground and he sat next to me.

"What's up Jen. You can tell me"

"L-Leah" that was the only thing I could say. I didn't want to say anymore because what if Seth thought I was a murderer as well. He would hate me. I can't talk anymore, I will start to cry and I don't want that to happen. Everyone must hate me.

"What did she say?" He asked me. I just shook my head. It hurt to think it, let alone say it. He scooped me up into his arms and I felt safe. I breathed in his scent. It was the best thing in the world.

"Do you want to get ice cream now baby?" Seth asked me nicely. I nodded my head. We got up and Seth wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I grabbed my crutches and we walked or in my case hopped over to the others.

"Jenna wants to go and get ice cream now." He said. Leah glared at me, so I walked off and decided that I would meet them at the ice cream place. After a while my arms started to hurt on my crutches but I kept going. When I finally got there I went in and sat down at the biggest table so we could all fit. I started thinking. What of Leah was right after all? I killed my family! I'm a murderer.

"Jenna! Are you okay we've been shouting your name for 5 minutes!" Emmett screamed right in my face. I nodded my head.

"Alright, what flavour ice cream would everyone like?" Alice asked us all.

"Please could I have chocolate" Rosalie said.

"bubble gum please" all the boys apart from Seth shouted. I swear they only had it for the bright blue colour. Not that, that surprises me at all.

"Strawberry please" Bella, Kim and Leah said.

"I'm having white chocolate chunk. Jenna and Seth what would you both like." Alice said.

"Banana please" Seth answered. I looked the menu trying to find the perfect flavour to go with my mood.

Vanilla. Perfect it's simple. Plus it's good comfort food. I was about to open my mouth to say vanilla when Leah screamed.

"HURRY UP! We don't have all day!" I don't like it when people shout at me, it brings back memories of when I was catatonic and my nurse at the hospital. I hated her, she was horrible.

* * *

_~Flashback~_

_"HURRY UP! Eat some of the God damn food!" The nurse screamed at me. I felt tears pooling my eyes. I shook my head. I lay on my side and stayed like that until she grabbed the spoon and forced it down my throat._

_~End of flashback~_

* * *

I can still feel the burning sensation every now and then. I knew tears were falling but I didn't have the energy to wipe them away.

"I'm not hungry anymore thanks" I whispered. I was surprised that anyone actually heard me. I folded my arms on the table and then put my head in them. I let the tears fall freely now that no one could see them. I also started to sob a bit.

* * *

After a bit, and while everyone was still eating I got up. I walked out of the shop and hopped back my house. I needed to get away. This hasn't been the worst birthday ever but not the best. The best was when my mum got me tickets so me and her could go and see the Plain White T's in concert. It was so mic fun. When I finally got back home I went and lay on the sofa and turned the TV on. I put a random program on and pulled out my phone. I text Seth.

**I'm at home don't worry.**

**When Leah shouted it brought back a memory.**

**Kim will know which one just tell her it was the one about Nancy.**

**Love you.**

**Jenna.**

**Xx**

It took him a minute to reply.

**I'll ask her now.**

**Just ignore Leah.**

**I'll talk to her.**

**Love you too. Loads.**

**Seth**

**Xx**

* * *

After about half an hour, everyone started to arrive at my house again. They all tried to talk to me but I wouldn't answer them. Then Emmett started to come near me.

"GO AWAY! AHHHHH!" I screamed and hid in the corner in a little ball, without hurting my knee. I was only acting like this, because the last time someone tried to hug me after they had shouted at me, they had sedated me, by putting a needle in my back, while they tube fed me. That was Andrew in the hospital, he was my doctor. I did feel guilty about shouting at Emmett but I blame Andrew. Then Jacob started to come near me and I screamed again.

"NOOO! SETH HELP ME!" I shouted. Edward was the next to try and come near me, but I screamed at him also. Alice slowly started to walk towards me, I bet she was expecting me to scream but when she got close enough, I grabbed her hand and she sat down next to me. I lay my head on her lap and she didn't seem to mind, she just stroked my hair comfortingly. No one came any closer to us. I felt really guilty about it but all I wanted was Seth. Edward seemed to read my mind because he spoke to me.

"Seth's with Leah at the moment, he'll be back soon." I nosed my head.

"I'm s-sor-ry I sc-screa-med a-at y-you a-al-all." I said in between my heavy sobs. I was finding it hard to breath. I need Seth.

"It's ok Jen calm down, your gonna make yourself sick." Jasper said. I calmed down a bit but all I wanted was Seth. I closed my eyes and thought of one thing. Seth. Seth. Seth. Then the door opened and in stepped... SETH! And Leah.

**Please review. :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**12: fight**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. :(**

**Seth POV **

I saw Jenna put her head in her hands while everyone else ordered their ice cream, I also heard her start to sob. I was going to go over to her, but I wanted to give her some alone time, she obviously had something important on her mind and was thinking about it really hard. When I was nearly finished with my ice cream, I saw her get up and hobble out of the shop on her crutches. I needed to give her space because otherwise she would think I was weird, if I followed her everywhere she went. We all looked at each other, and Emmett decided to have one of his many random moments.

"JENNA'S BEEN ABDUCTED BY ALIENS!" He screamed.

"Emmett, you saw her walk out of the shop you idiot" Quil shouted back to him.

"Oh yeah" Emmett replied.

* * *

We all finished eating our ice cream, and then we started to walk out of the shop and in the general direction of Jenna's house. When all of a sudden, my phone vibrated, nearly giving me a heart attack. I read the message and frowned.

**I'm at home don't worry.**

**When Leah shouted it brought back a memory.**

**Kim will know which one just tell her it was the one about Nancy.**

**Love you.**

**Jenna.**

**Xx**

I quickly wrote back a reply and sent it.

**I'll ask her now.**

**Just ignore Leah.**

**I'll talk to her.**

**Love you too. Loads.**

**Seth**

**Xx**

I walked over to Kim ad tapped her on the shoulder. She turned to look at me, and when she saw my sad and angry face, she gave me a hug to try and calm me down. It worked a bit, but I was still really mad at Leah.

"I have to ask you something," I started "Jenna went home because it brought back a memory when Leah shouted at her. Something about a Nancy?" I asked. Anger clouded her eyes.

"Of course how could I forget!" She nearly screamed at me.

"Nancy was Emma's nurse when she was at the clinic. Jenna told me that one day, when Jenna was too weak to eat, Nancy shouted 'HURRY UP!' At her like Leah did and she shoved the food down her throat and force fed her." Kim explained. I curled my fists into balls and tried not to get too angry. I still really want to know what Leah whispered into her ear. Whatever it was, it seemed to have really upset her. I near enough ran up to Leah. I needed answers. When I got to her she was talking to Embry, Rosalie and Jacob about something.

"Guys, go ahead and tell the others we'll meet at Jenna's house. I need to talk to Leah for a bit." I told them. They nodded and walked off and over to all the others.

"What's this all about?" Leah asked innocently. Too innocently.

"I think you know" after I said that, started to wander off in the opposite direction, and I heard Leah start to follow me.

* * *

When I arrived at a bench about 2 minutes away from the shop, I turned around to face her.

"What did you whisper in Jenna's ear?" I asked her, my voice cold.

"I said that she killed them and that its all her fault. I also said that she's a murderer." She answered like it was no big deal.

"YOU WHAT?!" I screamed at her.

"You heard me."

"You've made her cry too many times, your supposed to be my sister and yet you get jealous so you decide to verbally and physically hurt my girlfriend." I told her. "You might be my sister but if you continue, I won't love you anymore."

"I was trying to hurt her not you."

"By hurting her, you hurt me. So I'm asking you nicely, please stop." I said and then I started to walk to Jenna's house, when I got another text message.

**Hurry up,**

**Jenna's freaking out she won't let any guys go near her.**

**She's in a corner with Alice crying.**

**Bella**

**Xx ( friendly kisses btw Seth :D )**

I started to walk quicker back to Jenna's because I could tell that she needs me. Leah was still following me but I was much faster than her so I was very far ahead. As I got closet and closer to Jenna's house I got more and more worried about her.

* * *

Finally I got to the house and I walked through the front door with Leah right behind me. I saw Jenna in a corner with Alice just like Bella had said she was. She was crying loads and it looked like she couldn't stop. This was meant to be a happy birthday. I walked over to her slowly incase she didn't want me to go near her. She put her arms out to me and I picked her up carefully, she was easy to pick up because she is so small and thin. I carried her to the sofa and sat down with her. Then I have her a big hug and she hugged me back. She was still crying a lot and I needed to get her to stop.

"Shhh, honey it's ok please stop crying." I tried to sooth her. She stopped crying a bit but she wouldn't calm all the way down. I ran my hands through her hair.

"S-Seth my h-h-he-ad hurt-s" she told me. I kissed her forehead and Alice ran to get her a tablet. Once Jenna had, had the tablet she sat up on my lap and just looked at everyone. She had finally stopped crying.

"I'm sorry I shouted at you all." She said to everyone.

"Don't worry about it" Rosalie said. Kim went over to Jenna and gave her a hug.

"Did it bring back the memory I think it did when the guys tried to give you a hug?" She asked. Jenna nodded her head.

We started to talk about random things.

* * *

After half an hour Emmett said something that got us all worried.

"I've been thinking..."

**I've had 6 reviews for this story so far, I won't upload the next chapter until I get at least 10 reviews.**

**Thanks**


	13. Chapter 13

**13: theme park**

**AN: I know this story is depressing but that's because despite all of the smiley faces I put on here, I'm severely depressed and I would appreciate it if you would leave me some messages to try and help me get better soon. **

**Disclaimer: **

**Roses are red,**

**Violets are blue, **

**I don't own twilight, **

**And neither do you.**

**Seth POV **

"We could go to the theme park tomorrow!" Emmett finished excitedly.

"YES! I HAVNT been to one in ages" Alice said with just as much excitement as Emmett. Everyone else agreed.

"Sure I'll go" Jenna said quietly.

"Do you all want to go come to my house tonight for a sleepover?" I asked everyone "and then my mum and dad can take us all to the theme park tomorrow morning"

"I'd like to see Sue and Harry again." Jenna whispered. The Cullens, Hales, swans, Kim and Jacob all decided to come.

"I'm going out to dinner tonight sorry guys" Jared said.

"Me too" "and me" Quil and Embry said.

"I can't I'm going to Niobe's house tonight" Leah said.

"That's why I asked everyone" I whispered into Jenna's ear. She started to laugh and soon she was laughing so much that be was going to fall off the sofa. I had to grab her before she fell. I smiled because I was glad that she was happy again.

"What was that all about?" Jared asked us.

"Nothing" we both said at the same time, while looking at each other.

"Okay whatever you say" Jared said.

* * *

After a while it was only the group of us that are going to my house left and Leah.

"Do you want to go now?" I asked everyone. There was a chorus of "sure" and "yeah".

"Let me just get my things." Jenna said. She raced upstairs and came back down 10 minutes later with her bag. I also noticed that she had taken off her knee brace, i looked at her questioningly, she seemed to notice and started to explain.

"I called Carlisle and her said as long as I don't do any sports I can keep it off." I grabbed her hand and we walked out of the door and towards my house. We had to stop off at the others' houses to get their stuff.

* * *

Once we got to my house, I walked up to the front door, still holding Jenna's hand. I grabbed the key out of my pocket and unlocked the front door. The second we all walked through the door, my mum wrapped Jenna up in a big hug. My parents don't know what happened to Jenna because she doesn't want me to tell them incase they treat her differently. It was no secret that she absolutely loved her. Leah shoved past me and went up to her room.

"Hi Sue, hi Harry" Jenna said as she hugged dad.

"Hey sweetheart" my mum replied.

"Is it ok if they stop over the night and then we all go to the theme park tomorrow?" I asked my parents. They shared a glance at each other.

"I'm sorry Seth, not tonight." My mum said. I saw Jenna's face crumble and she looked down at the ground. I know I can't leave her alone tonight. She will probably end up having really bad nightmares, and I need to be there to comfort her, and by the look on everyone else's face, they thought the same thing.

"I'll be right back" Jenna said before letting go of my hand, and running up the stairs.

"Was it something I said?" My dad asked.

"Dad you didn't say anything. I'm going up to her, Edward can explain everything to you." I told my parents. I walked up to Edward.

"Don't tell them about her family just tell them that she has a bad past." I whispered into his ear. He nodded his head. I walked up the stairs and towards my bedroom. I could hear her sobs before I even entered the room. Just then Leah decided to come out of her room which was right next to mine.

"Will you tell her to shut up, I can hear her crying from hear!" She exclaimed. I rolled my eyes an watched her as she stormed downstairs. I could hear what they were saying because of the thin walls.

"MUM, DAD! Jenna's crying and she won't shut up! I'm going to Niobe's house now!" Then I heard the front door slam. I slowly knocked on the door twice and then I walked in and saw Jenna lying on my bed on her stomach, with her hands in her arms. I sat next to her on the edge of the bed. I stroked her back and she started to scream.

"NO! GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screamed at me. I just continued to stroke her back.

Shhh, Jen it's me. It's ok, I won't make you stay alone tonight. I promise" after I had said that, she shifted her head so it was resting in my lap. I ran my fingers through her hair soothingly. I sat her up and moved us around, so I was lying down with my head against the wall, with Jenna's head on my chest. She continued to cry, and I knew she was scared and upset about the nightmares.

"Jen please stop crying" I said to her. It hurts me to see her so upset and know that it is partly my fault. Jenna starts to stop crying and I start to him a random song to heron an attempt to calm her down. It worked, I think, because she stopped crying and now is just hugging me.

"I-I'm scar-ed a-about the n-night-mares" she told me.

"I know Jen I know" I said to her.

* * *

After we had sat there for quite awhile, we heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" I said calmly so I wouldn't startle Jenna. She had stopped crying but wouldn't talk.

"Hey there, munchkin. How are you?" Emmett asked. Jenna didn't answer she just lay there. Bella walked over to us and gave Jenna a hug, but Jenna wouldn't talk to anyone. Then Alice got a look in her eye that I had seen before. Something bad is going to happen...

**Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**14: Dylan**

**AN: thanks for the reviews**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephanie Meyer. Simple.**

**Seth POV**

I didn't know what was going to happen, it i know it's not going to be good.  
"Hey Jen, Sue and Harry said that we can stay overheard tonight if you want. They are sorry they made you cry" Edward said. Still nothing, it's like she's catatonic. I noticed that Kim and Jacob had been very quiet since they had walked in. They were both standing near the door. I guess they are both just trying to give Jenna some space. I appreciated that a lot. Luckily no one else had seen the look in Alice eye, otherwise they would all be worrying and panicking even more about Jenna.  
"Hun, please talk to us" I said to her gently. She just looked away and stared at the wall. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair roughly, while I tried to think of something that would get her totally to us.  
"Do you want to go downstairs, baby?" I asked just continued to stare at the wall. I picked her up and gently walked downstairs, with everyone following behind me.  
"Guys you can order some pizza for us all if you want. Just make urgently get some if Jenna's favourite, ham and pineapple, for her." I said to the others, whilst I sat down on the sofa with Jenna on my lap. I just figured that Jenna was thinking about something in a world of her own, so she didn't hear any of us. The pizza arrived a couple of minutes later and we all started to eat except Jenna who just sat there.

* * *

I had finished two big slices of pizza when Jenna snapped out of her daze.  
"DYLAN! I'm so sorry! Please get away from the edge! Please forgive me!" She screamed. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Kim's face pale ad she looked like she was going to throw up. Jenna turned her head to look at me an whispered 4 words into my ear.  
"It's all my fault" then she hid her face into my chest. Apparently Kim had heard and she started to talk to Jenna.  
"Jen, it's not your fault"  
"It is, I made him j-j-j-" Jenna couldn't finish her sentence.  
"It's no one fault but his own. I know you still love him but you can't blame yourself" this last bit of information got my attention, who is this boy that Jenna loves. Kim walked over to us and she gave Jenna a big hug. I saw her whisper something in Jenna's ear, and because I was so close I heard my name being used when she whispered.  
"I can't he'll hate me forever" Jenna replied. She started to grab something on her wrist, that was the opposite one to the one the pieces if string are tied to, and she started to snap it numerous times. Kim seemed to notice as well, because she lifted up Jenna's sleeve and we all saws rubber band and purple, bruised skin around it, where we had obviously snapped it. That wasn't the worst part, the worst thing was that by the looks if the bruises she had been snapping it for years. I heard various gasps from around the room, and someone, probably Alice, started to cry.  
"I want to see him" Jenna said to Kim.  
"You can't, he's not here" she replied.  
"He is, he liked the rain and not the sun, it's the least I could of done" Jenna said. Kim nodded her head in what looked like understanding.  
"I want to go and see him" Jenna said.  
"Do you want someone to come with you?" Kim asked.  
"Alice and Emmett"  
"What about Seth?"  
"No he'll hate me if he goes. I can't let that happen" Jenna said and she started to snap the band again.  
"Ok, I won't come but I could never hate you" I told her. I was a bit upset that she felt like she couldn't tell me things, but I'm not going to push her. Jenna got up off of my lap, and walked over to where Alice and Emmett were standing, by the front door. She turned around and waved at us, but just as she was about to walk out, she turned around and whispered something into Kim's ear. Kim nodded and Jenna walked out of the door, with the other two following. As soon as they as left, everyone looked at Kim. We all sat in an awkward silence because none of us knew what to say. Then Jacob asked the question we were all thinking.  
"Who's Dylan?"  
"Dylan was Jenna's best friend, she loved him a lot. She still does," I couldn't listen any more after that and I walked into the kitchen so I could be alone. I can't believe Jenna loves someone else while she's going out with me. I got my self a glass of water and tried to calm down. I heard hushed whispers coming from the living room, so I knew they were talking about me. Then Bella came skipping in, no doubt trying to lighten the mood.  
"Seth you need to hear the rest, Kim won't continue with out you there." She said.  
"I can't. JENNA DOESN'T LOVE ME ANYMORE SHE LOVES DYLAN MORE!" I screamed at her.  
"She does love you and you know it"  
"NO SHE DOESN'T! GET THAT INTO THAT THICK SKULL OF YOURS!" I shouted. Bella's bottom lip wobbled and tears started to pour down her face. I felt really guilty. I didn't mean to shout at her like that.  
"Bella, I'm sor-" she didn't let me finish because she just ran into the other room. The others had obviously heard what was going on. They're all going to hate me for sure now. I slowly walked back into the living room and sat down again. I looked at Bella who was sitting in Edwards lap crying.  
"Bella, I really am sorry. I was just mad. Please forgive me" I said to her. She just nodded her head and came and gave me a hug.

* * *

Just as Kim was about to continue her story, the front door opened and Emmett walked in carrying Jenna and Alice. Jenna was in his arms and Alice was in his back. Both of the girls were crying.  
"She told us what happened but couldn't go and see him. She just collapsed into my arms" Emmett explained. "Alice fell shortly after" jasper went over and pried Alice off of Emmett's back and gave her a huge hug. She was still crying so he sat down and lay her head in his chest, while he rubbed circles in his back. I really wanted to comfort Jenna like that nut I was too mad. She didn't love me. Emmett started walking over to me with a still bawling Jenna and sat down next to me.  
"What's up with you?" Emmett asked.  
"Jenna loves Dylan instead of me doesn't she"  
"S-Seth I-I do-nt, y-you d-don't u-u-under-stand" Jenna said through her tears.  
"What don't I understand then Jenna? You don't love me, you never did" I said more harshly than I intended. I saw her flinch and snuggle closer into Emmett. He wrapped his arms protectively around her and glared at me.  
"Let me finish what I was going to say" Kim started. "Dylan was there for Jenna when her family died, but then a year ago, he..."

**Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**15: best friends**

**Disclaimer: me no own twilight.**

**Jenna POV **

As Kim started to tell everyone the story, I hid into Emmett's big body and closed my eyes tight. Seth doesn't like me anymore and I don't know why.

"he d-" she continued.

"NOOOO PLEASE DON'T THEY'LL ALL HATE ME!" I screamed and then I started to cry loudly into Emmett's chest.

"YOU CAN'T PLEASE DON'T IM SORRY DYLAN!" I couldn't stop shouting, but this meant that I was getting enough air into my lungs. I couldn't breath. I need Seth but he doesn't want me. I got off of Emmett and backed into a corner, trying desperately to breath. Once I got into the closest corner, I started to rock backwards and forwards. I saw Alice start to come towards me and wrap her arms around me but I couldn't really concentrate.

"Seth go and do something" Rosalie told Seth.

"No" he said simply. I started to cry more when he said that because it hurt to know that he doesn't want me. I continued to rock backwards and forwards whilst Alice hugged me. I saw Kim and Seth whispering, probably about me, but I couldn't really care right now.

"IM SORRY, IM SORRY, IM SORRY." I kept shouting over and over again. I don't know why I was shouting but I couldn't stop. I really need Seth.

"E-e-emm-ett" I said. He looked over at me and walked up to me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he lifted me up. He sat me down on the sofa again in his lap, but I wouldn't look at Seth, so I turned around so I was facing the other way. Emmett kissed my forehead and I closed my eyes. I eventually stopped crying.

"Kim you can continue, I'm sorry," I started "and Seth I'm sorry for whatever I did, but what about the things you said to me like 'I could never hate you' and yet here we are with you completely ignoring me. Kim what did you say to him before I got back?"

"I told them that Dylan was your best friend and that you love him." She replied.

"I do love him and its all my fault." I told her.

"I know you do, and it's not your fault" I tapped Emmett in the shoulder, and he looked down at me.

"I want to go and see him now." I said to him. He nodded and motioned for Alice to come. We walked outside and in his general direction.

"You okay Jen?" Alice asked me.

"Yeah" I said. When we arrived at our destination, I walked over to Dylan and sat down.

"I'm sorry I did this to you, I didn't mean any of the things I said. I miss you so much and I love you. Bye bye I'll be back soon" I said and I blew him a kiss. We started to walk home again.

* * *

Once we got back to Seth's house, I cautiously walked in and sat on the floor.

"Have you told them yet?" I asked Kim. She shook her head.

"I was waiting for you to come back. I'll continue now," she began "anyway Jenna loved him and they were inseparable, but one day after her family died Jenna was having one of her bad days, were she would say things that she didn't really mean. Dylan came round to try and cheer her up, but she told him to go and jump off of a cliff because she wasn't in the mood. The next day Jenna got a call from his parents to tell her that Dylan had gone missing, so she went to look for him. She looked everywhere and then she went to the cliffs, and she saw Dylan standing at the edge. She shouted to him to get away from the edge but he didn't listen. He had already had a bad life he was adopted and also used to cut himself to take away the pain of life, but he wasn't a bad boy he was the sweetest boy ever. The last words he said were 'I know you didn't mean it but I can't live anymore. I love you' then he jumped." She finished. Most of the girls were in tears and even some of the boys. Jacob walked over to me and gave me a big hug. I looked over at Seth and saw that he looked extremely guilty. He caught my eye and motioned for me to go over to him. I got up and slowly walked over to him, I noticed that the others had left the room, and for that I was grateful. When I got over to him he pulled me into his lap.

"I'm soooo sorry Hun, I didn't mean any of the things I said. Please forgive me."

"Of course I forgive you. I love you."

"I love you too" he replied and leaned down to give me a kiss. It was sweet and passionate. When we pulled away, the others started to walk back through the door. I looked down at my watch and saw that it was 10:36pm, and I was really tired. Seth must I noticed how tired I looked, because he decided it was time for us all to go to bed.

"I think we should all go to sleep now, there are sleeping bags in my room." He told everyone. They all nodded their heads and Seth went upstairs to get mine and his sleeping bag. When he came downstairs I got up off the sofa and he lay down the sleeping bags.

"Can I sleep with you tonight please?" I asked him quietly.

"Of course you can" he replied. He got into his sleeping bag and moved over so I could fit in. I noticed that everyone else was already in their sleeping bags talking quietly or already asleep. I snuggled into his chest, and the last thing I heard before I fell asleep, was:

"Go to sleep my beautiful girl"

**Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**16: Bad day **

**Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own. Twilight. Xx**

**Seth POV**

I woke up the next morning and I was extremely happy that Jenna hasn't had any nightmares. I looked down at her and saw that she was looking at me. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"No nightmares?" I asked.

"No nightmares" she confirmed. She reached up and kissed me in he lips gently. After a while I pulled away and gave her a hug.

"Seth I don't feel very well" she told me quietly. She did look really pale and ill. Then I remembered what she told me, she gets really sick if she doesn't eat, and she didn't have any pizza last night.

"Hey Jen, what happens if you don't eat? You said that you get sick but you didn't exactly sat what happened."

"I throw up once and then I get really weak so I can hardly move, then I get a really bad headache" she told me. "And sometimes my throat starts to close up if I don't have enough water" I felt really sorry for her, this is going to be a bad day for her. Jenna started to cry really loudly so it woke everyone else up.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked.

"M-my t-tummy h-hu-rts s-so b-bad-ly" Jenna said as she held her stomach. I collected her up in my arms and sat on the sofa with her. She squeezed my hand tightly with both of hers but I didn't really mind. After a while she let go so I assumed that the pain had gone. Just then Leah walked through the front door.

"Yay everyone's still here" she said sarcastically. I glared at her but she just ignored it and sat down on the floor with a few of the others. Jenna looked at me and whispered into my ear.

"I forgot to mention that I have to eat something and then I throw it back up because it saves me heaving for hours. I'm sorry we won't be able to go the theme park."

"Don't worry about the theme park and what would you like to eat?" I asked her.

"A doughnut please"

"Sure thing I'll be right back" I told her error I got up and walked into the kitchen. Luckily mum had brought some doughnuts the other day and there was still one left. I grabbed it along with a plate and swiftly walked back into the living room. Everyone stared at me weirdly because it wasn't even 10am I had a doughnut in my hand. I walked back over to Jenna and passed her the doughnut. Kim seemed to realise what was happening so she came over to Jenna and gave her a big hug. Jenna started to eat the doughnut slowly to she didn't throw up too soon. Everyone was staring at her so she hid her face into my chest and told me something quietly so no one else heard.

"Can you get Kim to tell Alice and Emmett what's happening 'cause yet deserve to know"

"Sure" I said and then I motioned for Kim to come over to us. Once she got close enough to us I told her what Jenna wanted.

"I'll be right back" Kim said before she grabbed Alice and Emmett's hands and dragged them out of the room. We sat in silence for the rest of the time they were out of the room. Then they all came back in and came over to give Jenna a hug.

"Don't worry about the theme park, it'll still be there tomorrow" Emmett said reassuringly. She had nearly finished the doughnut when Leah decided she was bored.

"When can we go to the theme park I'm sooo bored!" She exclaimed. I saw Jenna turn really sad and she hid her face into my chest again.

"We can't go today sorry" Alice said

"Why not. I bet Jenna has something to do with it" Leah said. Jenna's eyes started to water and I knew soon that she was going to start crying.

"Please don't cry Hun, you just worry about eating your doughnut, and how long after you eat do you usually throw up?" I asked her quietly.

"Normally straight after I finish" she replied. She was about 3/4 of the way through the doughnut and she still looked really pale.

"We're going to go tomorrow instead"

"It's all Jenna's fault I bet she has something to do with it." She began. "Ever since she came to Forks, you've been nothing but boring."

"Leave Jenna out of this, it's not her fault." Just after I had said that Jenna put the plate down and she stared into space. A few minutes later Leah started talking again.

"If I were you Seth, I'd stay away from Jenna, she killed her family and her best friend, she could easily kill you next" Just after she said that, Jenna shot up and ran out of the room. I automatically knew where she was going so I ran upstairs to the bathroom. I saw Jenna crouched over the toilet throwing up. I walked over to her and held her hair up for her while she continued to throw up. When she stopped she leant into me and I stroked her hair gently. She looked a bit better because she had more colour in her cheeks, but she was extremely weak, I could tell just by looking at her.

"I want to go downstairs and get a drink" she told me. I picked her up and carried her bridal style down the stairs and into the living room where the others where waiting.

"Did the truth hurt Jenna?" Leah asked and Jenna started to cry. She didn't even have the energy to hang on to me anymore. She closed her eyes and I lay her down on the sofa with her feet resting on my lap while I sat on the other side of the sofa. I knew she wasn't asleep but she was just too exhausted to open her eyes.

"What's the matter Jenna?" Rosalie asked kindly.

"Too weak, sorry, talk later. Seth can I have a drink?" She barely whispered. I nodded and carefully moved her feet before I got up and grabbed her a glass of water, then I quickly made myself a piece of toast. I sat in the kitchen to eat it incase the sight or smell make Jenna unwell again. I had nearly finished it when Bella shouted me.

"Seth come here Jenna wants you she's not very happy but she won't say why!" I shoved the rest of the toast into my mouth and ran into the living room, while trying not to spill the drink. When I walked in I saw Jenna still lying on the sofa but she was now sobbing uncontrollably and what looked like gasping for breath.

"What happened?" I asked everyone.

"We don't know she just started to cry and grab her throat" I instantly knew what was wrong so I went over to her and passed her the drink.

"Shhh Hun it's ok" I soothed her gently. She drank a bit of the water and tutted to talk.

"I-I-in m-my b-b-ba-g th-ther-es a-a in-in-inha-ler" she said in between deep breaths. I grabbed her bag which was on the floor on the corner, and I pulled out the inhaler.

"Jen it says you have to be calm before you use this, so what makes you calm?" I asked her.

"Y-you" she replied so I reached down ad pulled her up and sat her on my lap, before I gave her a big hug. I gave her the inhaler but she wasn't strong enough to hold it.

"I'll hold it for you Hun" I told her before I gently took it of her and placed it to her mouth. I pushed the button down 2 times like it said to and she breathed in deeply. It seemed to help because she stopped crying and just lay there in my arms. She had some more of the water and sighed.

"What's wrong Jen?" I asked her.

"Headache"

"Would you like some painkillers?" I replied. She nodded her head. I went to put her down but she clung to me with as much strength as she could muster. Which wasn't a lot.

"Can I come with you, I don't want to be left alone with Leah" she said and she whispered the last part.

"Come on then, their in the kitchen." I said and I placed her in my arms again. We went to get the tablets.

* * *

When we walked back into the living room a few minutes later, we heard Leah saying something about Jenna.

"I can't believe Jenna's making it all up. She's not ill at all she just wants all the attention, like always"

"You don't know a thing about Jenna so don't act like you do!" Kim screamed at her.

"I know enough, I know that she killed her family and best friend and she used have an eating disorder, she probably still does, I mean she hardly eats anything!" I felt Jenna stiffen from in my arms and I looked down and saw that she couldn't breath. I didn't know what she was doing until it hit me, she was holding her breath because she doesn't want to breath.

"Jenna please breath" I told her gently and she let go of the breath she was holding, letting her tears flow. I knew she wasn't trying to kill herself, she was trying not to cry. I walked into the living room and everyone looked at us, well mostly Jenna as she was still crying. I lay her down on the sofa and she closed her eyes. She cried herself to sleep.

"Leah why did you say those things?!" I shouted at my sister who was across the room. Luckily I didn't wake Jenna up and she just continued to sleep.

"I was only telling the truth" she said innocently. A bit too innocently.

"Sure you were, like Kim said you don't know a thing about Jenna."

"Neither do you" she said.

"I know more than you do. So just leave her alone. Why can't you understand that I'm happy" my voice wavered at the end and I started to cry like a little girl would but I didn't care. I looked at Jenna and now I know what I'm going to do. I'm going to make Jenna happy again...

**Review please, they make me happy. :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**17: anorexic**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight unfortunately.**

**Seth POV **

It was about 12:30pm when Jenna woke up, we had all just had lunch so I grabbed her a sandwich off of the side and passed it to her. She ate it slowly but only managed about a third of it before she pushed it away.

"Sorry I just can't eat anymore I'm not hungry."

"Anorexic" Leah said quietly but everyone heard it. "How much do you weigh Jenna?"

"5st" Jenna replied glumly.

"Thought so. I mean do you ever eat? Not that it matters, your fat anyway." Leah said harshly. Jenna hid her face in her hand and breathed deeply. She was still really weak, she could barely lift up her hands. She wiped her eyes with her sleeve because she had started to cry. I suddenly noticed something funny, everyone apart from me, Jenna, Leah, Alice and Emmett were still in their pyjamas. I started to laugh and everyone stared at me like I was insane, which I probably am biting bet they all already knew that. I hope.

"What the hell"Alice said. I then knew that it was the wrong time to laugh because Jenna as upset and she probably thought that I was laughing at her. I went up to her and put my arm around her shoulders, but she did something I didn't expect, she shrugged me off and continued to cry. She obviously thought I was laughing because Leah said that she was fat, but she's not, she's perfect. The next thing that happened surprised me. Leah went over to Jenna and whispered something into her ear, which made Jenna giggle through her tears. Then Jenna wrapped her arms around Leah's neck and gave her a hug. Leah returned the hug but Jenna still wouldn't stop crying.

"Seth how could you laugh at Jenna?! She's done nothing wrong at yet you laugh at her. I was beyond awful to Jenna and I just apologised, and luckily for me she accepted my apology!" Leah screamed at me. I didn't know what to say but I had to try.

"Jenna I wasn't laughing at you, I was laughing at the fact that everyone is still is their pyjamas. I would never laugh at you." I told her. She then whispered something into Leah's ear and Leah's eyes went wide.

"DON'T YOU DARE JENNA LOUISE MAXWELL! F you do that don't you think it will make things worse?" Leah shouted.

"I have to its my fault this argument even started. I've made you all so unhappy." She said before she ran out of the front door.

"What did she say Leah?" I asked my sister.

"She said it would just be easier if she went and jumped off a bridge because everyone would be happier." She said before she started to cry. I haven't seen my sister cry since we were 10 and she fell off her bike and broke her arm. I ran out the door before anyone could say anything. I ran to the closest bridge and hoped that I wasn't too late...

**AN: I'm going to add a new chapter every Saturday and Wednesday, but if I have time I'll update whenever I can. Sorry this chapter is so short.**

**Review please.**


	18. Chapter 18

**18: the bridge**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. Or 'A Warriors Heart'**

**Jenna POV**

I ran as fast as I could to the closest bridge and looked down. It was really high up so if I jumped I would probably die. At least then I would get to see my family again. I stood onto the side and it started to rain. Just my luck I thought as I started to get soaked. I slowly started getting closer and closer to the edge until I was literally hanging off of the side. I started to violently shake but I don't know if it was because I was cold or nervous. I took a deep breath and I was about to jump when I heard someone scream my name.

"JENNA PLEASE DON'T JUMP!" It was Seth. I started to cry now because I really didn't know what to do. If I jumped then I would be with my family but not with Seth. Seth came up to me and

held out his hand for me to grab. I looked down at the water once more and finally decided that I wasn't going to jump. I turned around to face Seth but as I did, my foot slipped causing me to lose my balance and both of my feet fell off the edge of the wall and were dangled above the water. I managed to hold on as best I could with my hands and I tried not to panic. I tried to pull myself up but I wasn't strong enough so I just stayed hanging there. Seth was crying silently as he started to pull me up. He had been quiet ever since he got over to me because I think I made him mad. One if my hands slipped so I was left holding on with just one hand. I slowly reached my other one up to grab Seth's, who was now kneeling on the wall as it was quite wide. He pulled me up but unfortunately my knees kept getting bashed and bruised and I could feel the blood running down both of them. The stones were also piercing the skin on the palms of my hands. After about 5 minutes, Seth finally managed to pull me up and he crushed me gently to his chest so he didn't hurt me. I was still crying and shaking so he picked me up and started to carry me back to his house.

"Are you okay Hun?" He asked me. I just shook my head, I couldn't talk. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you why I was laughing earlier but I would never laugh at you. Your beautiful. Don't you ever do that to me again, I can't lose you" his voice broke at the end. I nodded my head but I still wouldn't talk. It wasn't because I couldn't, it was because I don't want anyone to get mad at me.

* * *

We got to his house quickly and by that time the blood was still dripping down my legs and hands. Seth carried me into the house and up to his room. He lay me down into the bed and sat down next to me and wrapped the covers around my still shaking form.

"Tell me where it hurts Jen" he said. I still wouldn't talk so I just pointed to my legs and hands. He got up ad went into his wardrobe and pulled out a first aid kit. He opened it up and grabbed a pack of antiseptic wipes and a big roll of bandage. He gently started to use the wipes and clean my wounds. Once he had cleaned them all, he started to put the bandage around all of them. They didn't hurt as much after he had done that, so I knew that they weren't that bad. I think. Seth got up again and placed the first aid kit into his wardrobe before he grabbed a t-shirt and a pair of his track suit bottoms for me to wear I'm guessing. He came over to me and put the clothes onto the bed.

"Are you okay to get ready by yourself or do you want me to help you?" He asked sweetly. I pointed to him and he took off my hoodie and long sleeved top off and placed his top long sleeved on me. It was far too big but it felt nice and warm. I still had my long vest type top on. Then he removed my jeans and placed the track suit bottoms on. I had stopped crying but was still shaking quite a bit, so when Seth came and sat next to me on the bed I snuggled into his chest and curled myself up into a ball so I would be as warm as possible. There was a loud knock at the door and it made me jump and I started to cry again because I thought someone was going to come and tell me off. Seth looked down at me and saw that I was crying so he whispered into my ear.

"What's wrong Hun?" I pointed to the door and he seemed to understand what I meant because he stroked my hair and kissed my forehead before answering whoever was at the door.

"We can all talk later. Jenna doesn't want any visitors right now." Tears were still silently streaming down my face so I gave Seth another really big hug before I just stared at the wall and thought. I thought about Seth and all of my friends, were they going to be mad at me for trying to kill myself? I don't think Seth is mad at me, I think he's just upset. I also thought about my family and how much I miss them. I started to cough violently because my throat was really sore and dry from all of the crying. Seth got up and turned to me before he smiled sweetly and walked out of the door. I started to panic because I thought that he was going to bring up someone from downstairs and they were going to shout at me. My panic subsided when he walked back through the door a couple of minutes later alone and with a drink of water. He passed me the cup and my shaking hands held it tightly and I tried to have a drink. I didn't have any energy left so I couldn't even pick up the cup. Seth noticed my problem and he came over to me and put the cup to my lips so that I could drink. Once I had finished with my drink Seth ended the silence.

"Jen please talk to me and tell me what's wrong"

"O-o-on-ly y-yo-you" I managed to get out. He nodded. "E-e-ever-y-ones g-g-goi-ng t-to b-b-be m-ma-d a-t m-m-me" I explained to him.

"They won't be, trust me" he told me. "Are you hungry do you want to go and get something to eat from downstairs?" I nodded my head so he picked me up and walked down the stairs. We went straight into the kitchen and set sat me down on the countertop.

"What would you like?"

"C-c-chi-ck-en s-s-s-sand-wich p-p-plea-se" I said. I was still shaking so it made it hard to talk, and it didn't help that I was still crying. Seth quickly made me a sandwich and put it into a plate before he held it in one hand and picked me up in his other. I was leaning against his side like a toddler or small child would when they are carried.

"Where do you want to sit?" He asked me. I pointed to the kitchen table because I wasn't ready to face the others yet. Seth sat me down on one of the stools and then he sat next to me. He started to feed me little bites of the sandwich. It took me about 10 minutes to eat half but then I wasn't hungry anymore.

"Do you want to watch a film?" Seth asked. I nodded my head.

"How about 'A Warriors Heart' because I know how much you love that film" I nodded my head enthusiastically. He grinned and carried me like toddler into the living room. He opened the door and carried me to the free sofa and sat me down whilst he put the DVD in. He came and sat next to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders trying to comfort me. I looked up from my lap and saw that everyone was staring at me. I quickly covered my ears with my hands so I couldn't here all the shouting. I also squeezed my eyes shut so I couldn't see what was going to happen.

"Hun, their not going to shout at you" Seth whispered to me.

"You don't know that" I replied quietly. I just stayed in that same position for about 20 minutes before I dared to open my eyes. Everyone was watching the tv and some of the girls were even crying. I looked at the screen and I soon realised why. It was at the scene where Connor's dad died at war. I started to cry again. I miss my daddy so much. Seth looked down at me concerned.

"It's okay baby I promise" he told me. I launched myself into his arms and wrapped my arms around his chest/waist. He hugged me back and kissed the top of my head. It was then that I felt really guilty for trying to kill myself. I could of lost Seth forever. That thought made me start to cry louder and harder because I love Seth more than anything. My sudden change of volume made everyone look my way so I buried my head into his chest.

"Y-y-yo-ur r-r-room p-pl-plea-se" I managed to choke out before I couldn't even open my mouth without screaming.

"Of course we can" Seth said before he carried me upstairs and lay me down on his bed. I curled up into a ball on the middle and began to gently rock backwards and forwards. Seth just sat on the edge of the bed and let me calm down a bit. I eventually stopped crying and just sat rocking.

"Please calm down baby, they aren't going to say anything mean I promise and I know the film was sad but you'll be okay" Seth tried to sooth me. I nodded and lay my head into his lap.

"Why did you start crying harder earlier?"

"I-I was thinking that if I had j-jumped I wouldn't get to see you a-again" I said looking down. "Do you f-forgive me?"

"Of course I do even though I wasn't even mad at you in the first place" he told me. "Do you want to go downstairs now Jen?"

"S-sure" I replied and he carried me downstairs. I braced myself for what might or might not happen...

**Review please**

**PS: sorry I didn't update on Saturday, I had to get ready for Easter, and on Wednesday I was on holiday.**

**;)**


	19. Chapter 19

**19: A&E**

**AN: 2 chapters in one day!**

**Disclaimer: I own twilight! :) Okay no I don't :(**

**Seth POV **

I carried Jenna into the living room and I saw her tense when I was about to open the door. She clutched to my shirt and closed her eyes. I walked into the living room and everyone looked up at us. I just sat down and held Jenna on my lap. She opened her eyes and sighed. Leah came over to us and sat down next to me. She started to stroke Jenna's hair and then se kissed her forehead.

"I'm glad your okay" she said sincerely. I had never seen my sister act this way towards Jenna. Jenna shifted in my lap so she was sitting in between me and Leah. She gave Leah a big hug but she didn't speak. I remember her saying that she was only going to talk to me. Leah returned the hug with a smile on her face. Next to come up to Jenna was Jacob, Kim and Edward. They each have her big hugs and kissed her foreheads. Jasper and Bella came and kissed her cheek. Rosalie just smiled from across the rooms and I think that Jenna appreciated it. Alice walked over to Jenna and gave her a big hug whilst whispering one thing into her ear. Jenna started to laugh so it must have been a good thing that she whispered. Emmett just stayed where he was and glared at Jenna, even though he looked really upset. He came over to us and knelt in front of Jenna.

"Why would you do that to me Jenna? I thought I was your best friend but obviously you'd rather kill yourself than see me!" He shouted into her face. She looked away and started to silently cry. Leah wrapped her arms around her again and Jenna put her head onto her shoulder. Alice got really angry with Emmett, and I mean really angry. She walked up to him and punched him in the face. There was a crack and Alice screamed. Then she started to cry.

"Emmett you broke my h-hand!" She yelled as best she could through her tears.

"It's not my fault!" He shouted back.

"I was angry at you because you were being mean to Jenna!"

"We'll then isn't it Jenna's fault!" He screamed. I looked at Jenna and saw that she was still crying into Leah's shoulder. Jasper walked over to Alice and had a look at her hand.

"I think it might be broken. Is your dad at work today?" He asked.

"Y-yeah" Alice replied. She was holding her hand and it was starting to swell fast. I got up and went and got her some ice.

"Thanks" she said as I passed it to her. The hospital was only 5 minutes down the road so we decided that it would be easier to walk down instead of waiting for a taxi. I knelt down in front of Jenna.

"Hun, we're going to the hospital, do you want to come? I can give you a piggy back ride" I said to her. She lifted her head and smiled small at me. She nodded her head so I placed her onto my back and we all walked out of the door. Jasper and Alice were the first out of the door, as Jasper was carrying Alice. I walked next to Leah with Jenna on my back, who was still crying.

* * *

We got to the hospital around 5 minutes later and Jasper went to the front desk to ask for Carlisle. I took Jenna over to the seats. I sat her down on one and sat next to her. She was still wearing my clothes and you could see the bandages on her hands. There was quite a lot of blood on the bandages already and that concerned me. Just then Carlisle walked through the doors and over to the little group of us.

"What happened?" He asked seriously.

"Alice punched Emmett in the face and she broke her hand" Edward explained to his father.

"I see. Let me have a look Alice. Jenna can I talk to you as well" me, Jenna, Alice and Jasper walked with him through the doors. Alice sat on the bed whilst Carlisle checked her hand and agreed with Jasper that it was in fact broken. He put a cast on it and she insisted that she had a pink one. He let Alice and Jasper go, and turned towards me and Jenna. I could see that Jenna was nervous.

"What happened to your hands Jenna?" He asked kindly. Jenna was still silently crying and she looked down at the floor.

"I-I s-s-scraped th-em a-a-again-st t-the b-brid-ge w-wall" she managed to get out.

"She also hurt her knees as well. I'm a bit concerned about the amount of blood that it coming out" I told him. Luckily he didn't say anything about why she was by the bridge in the first place.

"Ok well first I'll have a look at your injures and then I'll tell you what we're going to do" he replied. First he gently took off the bandages and inspected the cuts. Then he cleaned them up again and stitched them because they were deep. After that he put another bandagy-gauze type thing over them all. Jenna was silent the whole time.

"You can go now but you'll have to come back in 2 days so I can see how they're doing" Carlisle said before we walked out.

"Emmett hates me" Jenna managed to say without crying that much, I was carrying her on my hip.

"He doesn't he's just upset" I tried to reassure her.

"No he really does hate me, I know it" she said and then she burst into tears again, she buried her head in the crook of my neck. I felt really sorry for her especially when I promised that no one was going to be mad at her. I rubbed her back and we got back to the waiting room after about 2 minutes. Jenna was still crying really loudly.

"Please calm down your going to make yourself sick" I said to her. She calmed down a bit but was still crying.

* * *

Once we got back to the waiting room, everyone looked at us and Kim came running over to Jenna.

"What happened?!" She asked.

"She's just upset and I think her legs and hands might be hurting her" I told Kim. Kim nodded her head and walked back over to everyone else. Emmett was sat in a corner on his own looking out of the window. I guessed he was still mad.

"E-E-Em-my" Jenna whispered. I hugged her to me tighter and we all walked out of the doors together. Rosalie was at the back talking to Emmett. Jasper and Alice were holding hands at the front. Everyone else was walking with me as Jenna. She was still crying. I wish Emmett would hurry up and talk to her again because it was making her really upset and I didn't want to see her cry.

* * *

We made it back to my house and I placed Jenna onto the sofa and I sat next to her. I noticed that Emmett sat as far away from Jenna as possible and Jenna noticed as well because she brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her knees and then she started to rock backwards and forwards.

"Who wants to watch a film?" I asked.

**Please review ;) xx**


	20. Chapter 20

**20: Films**

**AN: 3 chapters in one day! Xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the twilight saga. SM does. ;)**

**Seth POV **

Everyone except Jenna, agreed with my idea to watch a film.

"Do you want to watch a film Jen" I asked her. She just shrugged hers shoulders and didn't answer. I was glad that she wasn't crying anymore. I got up and went to find a film that we could watch. I walked into my room and found 'Grown Ups'. I'm sure that everyone will like that film. When I got downstairs again, instead of going into the living room, I went into the kitchen and grabbed some popcorn and put it into a bowl and I also grabbed some of Jenna's favourite chocolate, M&M'S. as I walked back into the living room I heard someone screaming.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" I realised it was Jenna that was shouting so I quickly made my way through the door. She was still shouting.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked Jasper since he was sitting next to her.

"She started to cry when you left and then Emmett got angry again and came up to her and said 'will you please shut up! Do you want me to walk out of the door and never come back so you don't have to see me again?!' Jenna didn't reply fast enough so he walked out of the front door. Ever since then she's been screaming and hitting things like her knees and the sofa." I rushed over to her and knelt down in front of her and held her hands in mine. She opened her eyes and saw that it was me and she gave me a big hug. She was still screaming into my shoulder. I looked down at her knees and saw that there was blood on my tracksuit bottoms, which meant that her knees had been bleeding again. I looked at her hands and also noticed that her hands had been bleeding again. I knew it must be quite bad because the blood had gone right through the thick bandages. I was really worried now.

"Hun does your hands and legs hurt?" I asked her. She nodded her head and more tears streamed out of her eyes and down her face.

"E-E-E-Em-m-y" Jenna said and she looked towards the front door. I decided to text him and find out where he was.

**Where are you?**

**Jenna's going insane, she won't stop screaming.**

**If you don't come back soon, I'll never forgive you.**

**Jenna's wounds are bleeding badly again because of you!**

**Seth**

It don't take him too long to reply.

**I'm only at the beach.**

**I didn't know Jenna was going to scream.**

**I'll be back soon.**

**Emmett**

I was glad that he was going to be back soon because I don't know how much longer Jenna will be able to take the pain. I don't know what to do to help her. I decided that it might be best if I distracted her for a bit. I got up and put the DVD in. Then I went and scooped Jenna up into my arms and sat down with her on my lap. I passed her the M&M'S and she gave me a big smile. She opened the packet and ate a couple. The DVD started and we all sat and watched it. I passed around the bowl of popcorn. Then Jenna grabbed my hands and and turned them over. Then she grabbed the bag of chocolate and tipped some into my hands. I smiled at her and she grinned back.

* * *

The next day when we were watching tv, Jenna fell asleep. I guessed it was because she was so tired. She's had a long couple of days. After she had been asleep for about half an hour, Emmett decided to walk through the door. I think that everyone was mad at him because he made Jenna hurt herself even more. He walked into the living room and sat down.

"EMMETT McCARTY HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID!" Leah shouted at him. Luckily it didn't wake Jenna up.

"I'm sorry I didn't know that she was going to go insane" Emmett replied.

"You must have known that she was going to do something because otherwise you wouldn't have left" Rosalie said. She did have a point. I'd had enough of all the fighting so I hid my face into Jenna's hair and started to cry silently. I nearly lost Jenna yesterday. Someone put their arm around my shoulders and have me a hug. I looked up to see that it was Bella. I placed Jenna down on the sofa and gave Bella a hug. No one else had noticed that I was crying and in a way I was glad. I didn't want anyone to see me so weak. Bella stroked my hair and have me a kiss on the cheek. Of course Edward had to look over right as she gave me a kiss on the cheek. No one could see my face so they didn't know why Bella was giving me a hug. All they saw was Bella hugging me and then kissing my cheek.

"Bella! How could you do this to me?!" Edward screamed. I saw Bella's bottom lip start to tremble. "I thought you loved me but obviously I was wrong!" Bella then started to cry which made me cry even more because I had caused another fight.

"Bella why would you hurt Edward like that?!" Jacob shouted. Bella ran out of the room and I put my hands up so they covered my face. I didn't want them to see me crying. Tears still streamed down my face. Bella came back in 10 minutes later and sat down next to me again. I lifted my head up and I saw small amounts of red showing through her long sleeved pink top. I tapped her on the shoulder and pointed to the door. She got up and looked really nervous. We walked outside and into the garden. I sat down on the bench and she sat next to me.

"What have you done Bella?" I asked her kindly. She burst into tears and lifted up her sleeve. I saw about 20 red lines running up her arm. I gave her a big hug and she put her sleeved down.

"Why Bella?"

"I-I c-couldn't take it a-anymore. Me and E-Edward have b-been getting into t-too m-many fights" she explained.

"How long?" I asked.

"About 2 m-months"

"Please don't do this again" I said to her gently. She nodded her head. "You need to tell Edward"

"I c-can't he'll be m-mad" she replied.

"No he won't" I said and we got up and walked back into the house and into the living room. When we were outside the door I noticed Bella start to shake so I picked her up and walked in. Jenna was still asleep so I sat by her feet with Bella on my lap. I'm pretty sure that my eyes were still red from the crying but I didn't really care. Bella was crying and holding her hand over her cuts. Edward looked our way and when he saw Bella he got up and gave her a big hug.

"I'm sorry I shouted at you, love" he said to her. She hugged him back but she was still crying.

"I-I'm s-s-so-rry"

"What are you sorry about?" He asked. She got up off my lap and grabbed Edwards hand. She pulled him out of the room. Everyone stayed quiet ad we could hear Edward shouting.

"Why Bella why?! Why would you do that!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Sorry isn't going to help them get better!"

"Maybe I'll just do it again!" Then we heard a door slam ad Edward came in and sat down. I rushed up and ran into the bathroom. I saw Bella sitting on the floor with a razor blade in her hand.

"Bella put it down please. You promised me you wouldn't" I said calmly. She put the blade to the skin of her wrist ad slowly dragged it across. Blood started to pour out of her arm and I needed to stop her. I knew Edward was the only one who could make her stop.

"I'll be right back. I'll get Edward, it will be okay" I told her. I ran downstairs as fast as I could and into the living room. I saw Edward looking both upset and angry.

"Edward she's doing it again" I told him. He raced up the stairs and I followed close behind. I saw him in the bathroom with Bella, who looked very pale.

"I'm sorry honey" he said and he gently took the blade out of her hands. There was blood all the way up her arm and then I realised that we needed to get rid of the blood to see how deep the cuts are. I grabbed a towel and slowly started to clean away the blood whilst Edward held her arm up. There must have been about 50 cuts altogether now. I font think they were very deep though so I grabbed a tool of bandage and wrapped up her arm. I also grabbed one of those peach coloured sling type things that goes around your neck and at the end there's a hole to put your arm into and put her arm in it because I knew it must be very painful, so the less she moved it, the less pain there would be. I made sure that I put the bandage on thickly so no one would be able to see the blood. Edward picked her up and carried her downstairs. The sleeve of her top was pulled down so no one could see the bandage all they saw was the sling. I opened the living room door for Edward and he carried Bella in ad sat down with her. Se still looked really pale and I knew for a fact that she didn't like the sight or smell of blood, it made her feel sick. I went into the garage and got her a bucket just in case. I got back into the living room just in time because the second I passed Edward the bucket, she threw up violently. Edward held the bucket with one hand and held her hair back with the other. Bella threw up for about 2 minutes straight before she finally finished. Edward put the bucket down and skilfully pulled her hair back into a ponytail. I guess with Alice as a sister you have to be good at doing people's hair. I saw everyone looking at Bella worriedly but they didn't say anything. It was unusually hot today and everyone apart from Bella and Jenna were in short sleeves. She must be rally hot. She had a lot more colour on her cheeks and she was whispering quietly to Edward. He leant down and kissed her sweetly on the lips, and after a few seconds he pulled away and smiled at her. I noticed that jasper had gotten up and removed the bucket from the room. Bella started to sweat because she was getting so hot, so Edward stood up and carried her out of the room. They returned a few minutes later and Bella now had on one of Edwards spare t-shirts that he always had in his car. The only problem was, was that now you could see the bandage. I heard several gasps from around the room.

"Bella what happened?" Alice asked. Simple question, hard answer...

**Review! :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**21: pain**

**Disclaimer: I wish I own twilight but I don't. :(**

**Seth POV **

"I-I-I-" Bella couldn't even finish her sentence. Edward decided to say it for her.

"She cut herself" he said simply. "We were getting into too many fights and she couldn't take it. She cut her self and Seth noticed. He talked to her and then she told me. I got angry and shouted at her. She ran upstairs and did it again about 30 times, but me and Seth stopped her before she did anything serious. We cleaned her up and bandaged her wounds. The sling thing is just so she's not in too much pain." Bella sat quietly whilst be was talking and when he finished she looked down and wouldn't look at anyone. She whispered something into Edwards ear and he looked really sad. He motioned for me to go over to them.

"Their starting to burn really badly what should we do?" He whispered to me.

"Why don't we grab some ice and place it on top and then give her some pain killers" I suggested. He nodded and I went and got some ice for her. I also grabbed a bottle of water and some painkillers. I passed them all to Edward and he sorted Bella out. I went and sat next to Jenna agin and noticed that the red patches on my tracksuit bottoms that she was wearing, were getting bigger. I gently grabbed her hands and I saw that the blood on the bandages was getting bigger as well. I was brought out of my train of thought by the sound of someone screaming.

"EMMY IM SORRY PLEASE DON'T JUMP!" It was Jenna having a nightmare. I quickly started to shake her gently to try and wake her up. She opened her eyes and started to cry. I pulled her into a hug and Emmett walked over to us.

"Jen I'm so sorry. I know I shouldn't of said those things will you please forgive me?" She nodded her head and gave him a hug. She stopped crying and sat back down next to me. I put my arm around her waist and she lay against my side. Bella was asleep on Edwards chest. We decided to watch another film so Leah put in 'remember me'. When the film had finished, Jenna tapped me on the shoulder.

"S-s-se-Sethy i-it h-h-hurts" she said and she started to cry really loudly. I was very concerned about her.

"What hurts Hun?" I whispered. She pointed to her legs and hands before pointing to her leg again. I noticed it was the leg with the metal plate in. After she calmed down she explained.

"Every once in a while, I get really bad pains in my knee and I can't even stand up" she said quietly as she held onto her leg.

"What helps it?"

"I have to wear my knee brace again and I have to take painkillers every 4 hours, the pain usually lasts for about 2 weeks." She explained softy. I nodded and lifted her up and carried her into my room where I had another knee brace from Carlisle incase she hurt it whilst she was at my house. I also had crutches and a wheelchair. I put the knee brace on and then put her into the wheelchair. I grabbed her crutches and wrapped bandages around the handle so it wouldn't hurt her hands when she walked. I passed them to her and she held onto them. I wheeled her out to the top of the stairs and then she got out and hopped down the stairs. I could tell she was in pain still. I carried the wheelchair down and then once I got to the bottom, she sat back down in the wheelchair. I wheeled her into the kitchen and gave her the painkillers. She had them and then we went into the living room again. Jenna went and sat in the sofa and I put her wheelchair into the corner and sat next to her. Emmett was the other side of her and she snuggled up to him. I saw Jenna glance at Bella and she looked understanding although I don't know why. I had told her what had happened whilst we were in the kitchen. Bella was awake and was just lying against Edward. He was stroking her hair. Nobody said anything for a while until I decided that we had to talk about what was going to happen at school tomorrow.

"What are we going to so about school because people are going to ask questions?" I asked everyone. Alice was the one who replied.

"Easy, I can tell everyone that I punched Emmett, because I did, Bella can say that she was on the trampoline and fell off and she injured her arm and Jenna can say that she dislocated her knee" it did sound easy enough and everyone agreed.

"Who wants to go food shopping because I really want some marshmallows?" I asked. They all agreed to go so I put Jenna's shoes on for her and she got into her wheelchair. She had her crutches next to her incase she needed them. We all started to walk to the shop and we too it on turns to have a go on Jenna's crutches. It was very funny to watch. I pushed Jenna in her wheelchair.

* * *

Once we got to the shop, Jacob grabbed a basket and we all walked towards the sweet isle. I got some marshmallows, Jenna got M&M'S, Jasper got a snickers, Edward and Emmett got a tube of smarties, Alice, Bella and Kim got a packet of crisps, Leah and Jacob got some midget gems and Rosalie got a lollypop. We payed for the items and we were about to walk out f the shop when someone shouted us. It was Carlisle. What were we going to say?!

**Please, please, please review! They mean a lot to me xx**


	22. Chapter 22

**22: Carlisle**

**Disclaimer: I say this every chapter, but I don't own twilight.**

**Jenna POV **

Carlisle shouted us just as we were about to walk out of the shop. We all turned around and smiled at him. He looked concerned.

"What happened to you? He asked me and Bella. I couldn't reply so I just looked away. Bella didn't reply either. "Why don't you all come to my house and we can talk about it" he suggested. I nodded my head because I knew he wouldn't give up. We all walked outside and me, Seth, Bella and Edward climbed into his car whilst the others decided to walk. We drove in a uncomfortable silence all the way to the Cullen's house. Seth helped me out of the car and into my wheelchair. I didn't feel very well anymore. I didn't want to tell Carlisle what happened because he will make me get help. I don't need any help. We all walked into the house and up the stairs to Carlisle's study.

"Right so what happened to you two?" He asked. I felt really sick. I can't tell him. Carlisle took of Bella's sling and bandage. He had a close look at her cuts and cleaned them so he could see them more clearly.

"Did you do this to yourself Bella?" He asked. She nodded her head and tears started to fall down her face. Edward gave her a hug and she hugged him back.

"Why?" Carlisle asked. Edward replied for her.

"We had been having a lot of fights and she couldn't take it, so she cut herself" he explained with tears in his eyes. Bella wouldn't look at Carlisle she looked at the wall to her left instead.

"I see. The cuts aren't very deep so you should be okay. I need you to promise me that you won't do it again and there will be no need to get anyone involved. Edward if you could check her arms and anywhere else that she could cut herself everyday. If she does it again send her to me" he said whilst he bandaged her arm up again and put it in the sling. Edward and Bella got up and walked out. Carlisle turned to face me and Seth.

"What happened Jenna?" I still didn't talk to him.

"She was upset so she went to the bridge and was about to jump off when I got to her. She nearly fell off but managed to hold on. She scraped her hands and legs when she slipped. I pulled her up. We came to you. Then the next day Emmett got mad and shouted at her so she started hitting her knees and hands which made them bleed again. She got a really bad pain in her knee that has the metal plate, that is why she is in the wheelchair" as soon as he said all that I threw up into my lap and couldn't stop. Seth grabbed me and whispered sweet things into my ear until I felt my eyes start to close.

* * *

My eyes fluttered open again and I tried to remember what had happened. I looked around and saw that I was lying on the bed in Carlisle's office with Seth sitting in a chair next to me.

"Hey" I said to him. He looked up and grinned.

"Hi. Are you okay?" He asked. I shrugged my shoulders, I still feel really sick and my knee hurts.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"You fainted because when you threw up, not enough oxygen was getting to your lungs" he explained. I nodded and started to slowly sit up. He helped me up and sat me back in my wheelchair. He wheeled me back over to Carlisle's desk. I looked down and noticed that I was wearing a pink t-shirt and skinny jeans.

"Alice let you borrow some of her clothes" Seth said. At that moment Carlisle walked back in and sat down at his desk again. He placed a bucket next to me incase I needed it.

"Okay, so Jenna how do you feel?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Why did you want to kill yourself" I felt sick again and I grabbed the bucket and threw up into it. This turn it wasn't as bad as the first. Seth held my hair back for me. I decided to answer Carlisle's question.

"Daddy" I said. Carlisle didn't know what had happened to them, he only knew about my knee. Seth gave me a hug as I started to cry.

"What happened to your daddy Jenna?" Carlisle asked nicely.

"He, my mum and sister Tori died when I was 12 in a car crash" I said and then I threw up again. Seth once again held my hair. I told Carlisle everything that happened and I threw up 5 more times. Seth held my hair back every single time.

"What are we going to do now then?" Carlisle asked. "I think you should come and see me every Monday and Thursday after school so I can check that your okay and happy" I nodded my was and Seth wheeled me out of the room. I feel a lot better now but I don't know if I can handle the questions that everyone downstairs is going to ask.

"Sethy" I said. He looked down at me and replied.

"Yeah"

"No questions please" I said and he knew what I meant and nodded his head.

* * *

When we got downstairs and into the living room, everyone was sitting down and talking. They all looked up and saw us.

"Are you okay Jenna?"

"How are you?"

"What did Carlisle say?"

"Guys no more questions please. Jenna won't be able to take it" Seth told everyone.

"What do you mea-" Kim asked, but I cut her off when I threw up into the bucket again. The only person apart from Seth who knew what happened before, was Alice. I tarted to cry and I threw up again.

"Why is she throwing up?" Emmett asked.

"The stress" Seth told him. I got up on my crutches so I could go to the toilet to clean my mouth. The last thing I remember before everything went black was hitting the floor and the pain in my knee...

**Review :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**23: broken bones**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. SM does though. ;)**

**Seth POV **

I watched as Jenna got up from her wheelchair to go to the toilet and when she was near the door, she just collapsed and we all heard 2 very loud crunches.

"DAD!" Edward shouted and Carlisle came running down the stairs and up to Jenna.

"What happened?" He asked.

"We don't know she just collapsed on the way to the toilet and then there were 2 crunches" Rosalie explained. Carlisle gently turned Jenna over and checked her over. I went over to help him and he smiled reassuringly at me.

"She has a broken ankle and a broken wrist. I think she collapsed because she's too weak because of all the throwing up she's been doing. Seth will you carry her upstairs for me whilst I go and get some things ready for her" I nodded and very carefully picked her up. I took her upstairs and placed her on the bed. Carlisle took off her knee brace and got a pair of fabric scissors from the cupboard. He cut open one of the jean legs and took off her sock and shoe. He started to put on a cast and he did it all the way past her knee.

"I'm putting it all the way up because it will help her knee. Then once her knee is better, I will put a new one on that goes just below her knee. What colour cast would she like?"

"Green for her leg and blue for her wrist please" I replied. He then put on the cast for her wrist and re-bandaged her hands and other knee. Once he was done, he put a IV into her hand and injected some morphine into the bag.

"She might be asleep for a while. Do you want to come downstairs?" I nodded and walked out of the room with him.

* * *

It had been 4 hours and Jenna still wasn't awake. Carlisle said it was because of the morphine. Right now I was sitting next to her on a chair and I was stroking her hair. I was on my phone when Jenna groaned.

"Hey Jen it's Seth are you okay, baby?" I asked her. She nodded her head and looked at her body.

"How bad am I?" She asked her voice sounded really hoarse.

"You have a broken wrist and a broken ankle. Carlisle put the cast above your knee so it will stop the pain" I explained. She nodded her head and reached over and grabbed my hand in her good one. I squeezed it gently, being careful of the IV in her hand. She smiled and I smiled back. I bent down and gently kissed her. She kissed me back but we both pulled away when we heard a cough at the door. We looked up as saw that Carlisle was leaning against the door frame watching us with a smile on his face.

How are you Jenna?" He asked.

"I'm okay" she replied her voice still sounded a bit dry.

"Good to know. You will have to stay here for a couple of days, but you can get up and go downstairs now if you want. Let me just take the IV out." Carlisle explained. Jenna nodded. Carlisle came over to take the IV out and Jenna looked up at me and not at the IV. He took it out quickly and placed a bit of cotton wool on her hand and then placed some tape over it to hold it in place. I helped her sit up and she stretched for a minute.

"How much longer do I have to have the casts on for?" She asked Carlisle.

"The wrist one can come off after 2 weeks but then you will have to wear a brace on it for another 2 weeks. The leg cast can come off in 2 weeks as well and then I can put a shorter one on that goes up to your knee. That one will have to stay on for another 5 weeks." He explained. I pick Jenna up and carefully put her into the wheelchair. I wheeled her to the top of the stairs and I picked her up and carries her down the stairs whilst Carlisle carried the wheelchair. I placed her back into it and wheeled her to whee all the others were siting and talking. Bella was oddly quiet and I was worried about her. I hope it's just the pain. Everyone smiled at Jenna warmly and she stood up on her good leg and hopped to the sofa opposite the coffee table. Emmett grabbed a pillow and put it on the coffee table before he gently grabbed Jenna's leg and placed it on top of the pillow. She smiled gratefully at him. I sat next to Jenna and she lay her head onto my shoulder.

"Jenna if you like I can get you a pair of crutches that you can use even with your bead wrist, because one of the crutches is different and it has a place for you to lay your arm on and all you have to do is strap your wrist on" Carlisle told Jenna.

"Yes please" she said sweetly.

* * *

We all talked for a bit before we had to leave. I said goodbye to Jenna, Alice as Edward before leaving with Leah. I stopped her and she looked at me curiously.

"I'm glad you and Jenna are friends now" I told her.

"Me too. I love you" she replied.

"Love you too LeeLee"

**Review! ;)**


	24. Chapter 24

**24: school **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the twilight saga. Unfortunately.**

**Seth POV**

The next few days went by quickly and soon it as time for us to return to school after this very long and hectic weekend. My mum said that she would drive me, Jenna and Leah to school. Jenna had her eyes closed the whole time and I could tell she was nervous. Her injures were getting better and she wasn't in as much pain. She decided that she wanted to use the crutches whilst she was at school but agreed to take the wheelchair and keep it at the office just office just in case. I helped her out of the car and passed her the crutches. She strapped her wrist up and started to hop towards all of our friends who were gathered at the bench like normal. I noticed that Bella wasn't there and I got worried.

"Where's Bella?" I asked Edward.

"Her and her dad got into a fight she came round my house crying, this morning. I left her for 5 minutes to get her some breakfast. I came back and she had blood all the way up her arm. She's with Carlisle right now" he said sadly. Jenna started to cry but I don't know why.

"I need to see her" she managed to choke out through her sobs.

"After school okay Hun" I told her. I walked her to her first class, which she had with Kim. I kissed her quickly and went to go to my own class.

* * *

**Jenna POV (sorry about the change, it wouldn't work otherwise)**

I sat down next to Kim after we had talked to the teacher and he agreed that I could sit next to Kim so she could help me. The first half of the lesson passed slowly when all of a sudden I got a really lonely feeling and then a pain went up my leg. I closed my eyes shut and breathed deeply. Kim tapped me on the shoulder and I opened one of my eyes.

"You okay?" She whispered. I shook my head. The pain was so bad. I need Seth.

"Sethy" I whispered the through the pain. Kim heard me and she put her hand up. The teacher walked over.

"Excuse me, can I go and get Jenna's wheelchair please we need to go somewhere?" Kim asked. The teacher took one look at me and nodded. Kim raced out of the classroom and she returned 2 minutes later with my wheelchair. She helped me hop into it and she wheeled me out of the classroom. Seth's classroom was only a couple of corridors away so we got there quickly. I started to cry because of the pain. I began to scream loudly and Kim looked really worried. We got to Seth's class and Kim knocked on the door.

"Can I borrow Seth please, it's urgent" Kim told the teacher. I bet they could all hear me screaming. I didn't really care right now. All I needed was Seth. I felt 2 arms wrap around me and I knew it was Seth. I hugged him back and he gently lifted me up so I was now sitting in his lap whilst he was in the wheelchair.

"I want to go and see Carlisle" I told him.

"Okay baby. I'll get my mum to pick us up." He said. He grabbed his phone and rang his mum. Kim started to push us outside.

"I'll bring your crutches round later" she told me. I nodded my head and she kissed my head before going back to class.

* * *

Seth's mum arrived a few minutes later and she helped me into the car. Seth sat in the back with me and held my hand. I gripped his back tightly. We got to the Cullens house soon afterwards and Seth helped me into the wheelchair. We went into the house and Carlisle came and greeted us.

"What's wrong?" He asked us.

"Pain...leg...help" I managed to say. He nodded and grabbed some tablets from the table.

"Have 2 of these and they should help" he said before he passed them to me. I took them with the water that Seth gave me.

"Where's Bella?" I asked Carlisle.

"She's upstairs in Edwards room. You can go and see her if you want bit she won't talk to anyone" I nodded and Seth helped me to Edwards room. I knocked on the door and hopped in. It was quite hard since I have no crutches. Bella looked up but wouldn't talk.

"Hi. Are you okay?" I asked her. She just shrugged her shoulders.

"You'll be okay soon." I told her. Then all of a sudden she snapped.

"YOU DON'T KNOW THAT DO YOU? YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING SO JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" I felt tears fill my eyes and I turned away. My back was towards the door.

"I KNOW MORE THAN YOU THINK I USED TO CUT MYSELF TOO FOR 6 MONTHS UNTIL DYLAN FOUND OUT! HE HELPED ME ALOT BUT HE'S GONE NOW! IM SORRY I TRIED TO HELP, I'LL NEVER TALK TO YOU AGAIN IF THAT'S WHAT YOU WANT!" I turned around ready to hop back downstairs and I saw Seth and Carlisle at the doorway. I burst into tears and hopped past them. I didn't want anyone to know and now three people know! I somehow managed to get downstairs and sit on the sofa. I looked out of the window and ignored the two people that came up to me. I wouldn't meet their gaze and I knew they were going to be mad at me. I just need my crutches so I could get out of here. Just then Edward came in with my crutches and he passed them to me. I grabbed them and hopped past everyone and went out of the front door. I went to the one of the places I felt safe...

**Please review they help me update faster :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**25: the den**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. Just like normal :)**

**Jenna POV **

I hopped all the way home and up to the den. I was crying the whole way there. I'm pretty sure that Bella would have told everyone by now, I mean she hates me. That thought made me feel really sad, because I have known Bella for years. I sat down on one of the beanbags and propped my leg up on another. I heard 2 people coming up the stairs and I knew it was my aunt and uncle because I could hear my uncles steel toe boots hitting the stairs as they came up.

"What's wrong Jen?" My aunt asked.

"T-t-they k-k-kn-ow a-a-about t-the c-c-cut-ting" I managed to say.

"It will be okay baby girl. They'll still love you" my uncle told me as he gave me a hug. My aunt gave me a hug after him, and then they left to give me some privacy. I appreciated it a lot. I cried for about 10 more minutes before I stopped and the doorbell rang.

"Jenna your friends want to see you!" My aunt shouted.

"I don't want to talk right now!" I screamed back. I heard the door close and the house was quiet again. I stayed in the den for the rest of the day, my aunt brought up dinner, which was my favourite: jacket potato with cheese and beans. I ate about a quarter before I got full. My uncle brought me a pillow and blanket up for me along with a hit water bottle to keep me warm. I thanked them both before I fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

The next morning I woke up and I didn't feel like going to school. I got up and put on a pair of pyjamas since I was still in my clothes from yesterday. I put on my green and blue owl pyjamas and went and sat back in the den. I heard someone come up the stairs. It was my auntie.

"Here you go Jen I've made you some pancakes. Blueberry ones your favourite. Do you want to go to school today or not?" I shook my head, I really couldn't handle seeing anyone today.

"Ok I'm going to stay home with you today" she said and then she went downstairs again. I ate 2 out of the 3 pancakes and grabbed my favourite book off of the shelf and started to read it. I must have lost track of time because soon enough it was 11:30 and I was hungry. I was about to go downstairs when I decided to check my phone to see if I have any messages. I had 4 messages and 16 missed calls! 10 of the calls were from Seth, 2 were from Alice, 1 was from Emmett and 3 were from Kim. Then I checked the messages.

**Where are you Jen?**

**I'm sorry I should have stayed with you.**

**I love you sooooo much.**

**Seth **

**Xxxx**

**PS: I'm not going to treat you any differently.**

**Answer your phone, otherwise you going to have a very angry pixie looking for you.**

**Love **

**ME! AKA Alice **

**Xx**

**Munchkin please ring one of us we're all really worried.**

**Emmett **

**Xx**

**Jen it's me again.**

**No one will judge you, we all love you.**

**Me especially.**

**Sethy ;)**

**Xxxx**

I sighed and turned my phone off. I really didn't want to talk to anyone right now. I grabbed my crutches and made my way downstairs and into the kitchen. I grabbed the loaf of bread, chicken and salad. I made myself a chicken salad sandwich and I ate most of it. I hobbled back upstairs and put a DVD on. I didn't really pay much attention to it so I couldn't tell you what it was about even if I tried. I must have fallen asleep again because when I woke up it was 5:38 i was asleep for most of the day. I started to think about things. Things like how Seth is going to treat me differently now that he knows I used to cut myself, I'm broken I can't be fixed. Not ever. I know it. I thought about Bella, did she really hate me or was she just annoyed. I dot know but I'm going to stay away from her for a bit. She said she didn't want to see me again. I started to cry again. I feel so weak, I mean I've cried so much everyone must be getting bored of my tears. I sighed again and decided to have something to eat and then go to bed or something simple like that. I once agin grabbed my crutches, strapped my arm in and went downstairs. My aunt and uncle were sitting at the table eating. They both looked up when I came in. I sat down and my uncle grabbed me a plate of food. I ate some of it and smile gratefully at my aunt.

"Are you going to school tomorrow baby girl?" My uncle asked me.

"I might do but I don't know yet" I told them both. They nodded and went back to eating. I put my plate into the sink and went back upstairs. I fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

I woke up the next morning and sighed. I was going to have to get out of the house soon. I decided that I would go to school tomorrow. The day was exactly the same as yesterday. On Thursday I got up and put on a pair of leggings, so I could pull it on Over my cast, and a long red top/dress. I finished getting ready and I grabbed a piece of toast from the kitchen before waiting by the front door, so my uncle could take me to school. We got into the car and drove to school in silence. He parked outside the gates.

"If you need us Jen just ring me or your aunt and we will come and get you" he told me as I got out. I was aware of people looking at me so I just put my head down.

"JENNA!" I heard Emmett shout. I didn't know what to do. Should I go and talk to them or just keep walking...


	26. Chapter 26

**26: choices**

**Disclaimer: you know the drill. I don't own twilight.**

**Seth POV **

Me and Carlisle ere waiting of Jenna to come back down or at least shout us when we heard shouting.

"YOU DON'T KNOW THAT DO YOU? YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING SO JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" It was Bella shouting at Jenna. Me and Carlisle looked at each other before we ran upstairs and stood at the entrance of Edwards room. Jenna started to shout back, and she had her back towards us so she didn't know we could hear her.

"I KNOW MORE THAN YOU THINK I USED TO CUT MYSELF TOO FOR 6 MONTHS UNTIL DYLAN FOUND OUT! HE HELPED ME ALOT BUT HE'S GONE NOW! IM SORRY I TRIED TO HELP, I'LL NEVER TALK TO YOU AGAIN IF THAT'S WHAT YOU WANT!" I was shocked that Jenna never told me that. She turned around and saw us. Then she burst into tears and hopped downstairs I went to help her but Carlisle held me back.

"Give her a minute" Carlisle said calmly. I looked at the bed and saw Bella curled up into the middle of the bed crying really hard.

"E-e-e-ed-edw-Edward" she choked out.

"I'll ring the school and tell him to come home. He can also bring Jenna's crutches for her" he said whilst he stroked Bella's hair gently. She continued to cry and then she thrashed her arms and legs around wildly.

"Shhh Bella it's okay. Edwards coming now. Shhh" Carlisle said. He had just gotten off the phone with the school. Bella was still sobbing uncontrollably. Me and Carlisle left her and we went downstairs. We saw Jenna sitting in the sofa and she was still crying. She wouldn't look at us. Just then, Edward walked through the door. Jenna grabbed her crutches and hopped out of the door, still crying.

"What happened?!" Edward said panicked.

"Bella needs you. She won't stop crying" Carlisle said. He ran up the stairs and I followed to see if Bella was okay. When I got up there, I saw Edward holding Bella and her crying into his chest. I smiled at the sight of them. I went back downstairs and saw that everyone was gathered there. By the looks on their faces, I guess that Carlisle has told them about Jenna. Kim had tears streaming down her face and Jared was giving her a big hug.

"Why didn't she tell us?" Emmett wondered out loud. No one was able answer him.

"Where would she have gone?" Carlisle asked Kim.

"The den" she replied through her tears.

"Should we go and see if she's okay?" Leah asked. We all nodded our heads and we started to walk to Jenna's house. We got there in about 10 minutes. I rang the doorbell and Jenna's aunt answered.

"Hi are you here to see Jenna?" She asked sweetly.

"Yes please" I replied.

"Jenna your friends want to see you!" She shouted up the stairs

"I don't want to talk right now!" Jenna shouted back. Her voice sounded weird like she had been crying for a long time. I really wanted to see her but I gave her some space.

"We'll we better be going, see you soon" I said. I gave her a hug and we all walked back to the Cullens house. We heard Bella screaming so we ran upstairs. She was lying on the floor kicking and screaming. Edward was sitting next to her, trying to calm her.

"Bella what's wrong?" Emmett said. She didn't reply but she put her arms out towards him. He picked her up and sat down on the bed with her. He is a good big brother.

"She started to scream after you had left but I don't know why" Edward told us all. Bella whispered something into Emmett's ear. He nodded.

"She says she wants to see Jenna but she will hate her." I did feel really sorry for Bella.

"Do you all want to stay here tonight?" Alice asked. We all quickly agreed and Alice went to look for some spare mattresses with Jasper. We all talked for a bit and then fell asleep.

* * *

The next day, we all had to get up for school so we got dressed and went downstairs. I wasn't that hungry so I just had a bowl of cereal. We got to school just in time and we sat and waited for Jenna. She didn't turn up. I guess that she is just really upset. I decided to text her.

**Where are you Jen?**

**I'm sorry I should have stayed with you.**

**I love you sooooo much.**

**Seth **

**Xxxx**

**PS: I'm not going to treat you any differently.**

I sent it and put my phone into my pocket, I saw that Alice and Emmett also had their phones out so I assume that they are texting her as well. I tried to ring her 10 times during the day and that was just before lunch. Each time I got put straight through to answer phone. I have up after the 10th call. At lunch I decided to try and text her again.

**Jen it's me again.**

**No one will judge you, we all love you.**

**Me especially.**

**Sethy ;)**

**Xxxx**

The rest of the day passed slowly and I fell asleep thinking of Jenna.

* * *

The next day Jenna still wasn't at school and the day passed pretty much the same as it did the day before. I could tell that everyone was missing Jenna. They weren't as happy as normal and there was always an empty gap at the table where Jenna should have sat.

* * *

On Thursday we were all waiting just inside the school gates like normal waiting to see if Jenna was going to come today. I smile appeared in my face when I saw Jenna's uncle pull up and Jenna got out. She waved bye to her uncle before walking through the gates with her was down.

"JENNA!" Emmett shouted. Jenna stopped for a moment before she...

**Please review.**

**They help me to upload faster ;)**


	27. Chapter 27

**27: ignorance**

**Disclaimer: you should know by now. I don't one the twilight saga.**

**Jenna POV **

I decided to keep walking, because if I stopped and went over to them, they would ask loads of questions. I did miss Seth though but I don't want to take him away from his friends just because I'm scared. I hopped to first lesson without any problems and sat down. Unfortunately I sat next to Kim this lesson. I wasn't going to talk to her because otherwise I might say something wrong and she would hate me. I saw her walk through the door but i just looked straight ahead at the board. I started to copy down what the teacher was writing.

"Hey Jen are you okay?" Kim asked. I ignored her and looked down at my work. "Please talk to us Jen we were all really worried about you. Seth especially." I really wanted to see Seth but he was going to say something about the cutting.

"Sethy" I barely whispered. I don't know if anyone heard me and I don't think they did. The rest of the lesson past slowly and I was glad when the bell went. I got up quickly and went to my next lesson. The next lesson went so slowly but I didn't want it to end, because next lesson I have to sit next to Seth. I sat down in my seat for English and waited for Seth to come in. He came I with Kim and they were talking and laughing. I started to get really sad because I wanted to be over there laughing with them. Seth came over and sat down next to me. I looked away and hoped that he wouldn't talk to me. Unfortunately he started to talk.

"Jenna I love you and I'm never going to judge you. I'm not going to be mad at you. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me I can't lose you, please talk to me." I started to tear up at his speech. I couldn't take it and tears started to fall down my face. I wiped them away and just concentrated on the work. The tears wouldn't stop so I decided to ask the teacher something. I got up strapped my arm into my crutch and went over to the teacher who was just sitting at her desk reading a book whilst she waited for us to finish the work.

"Can I please go and call my aunt. I need to ask her something."

"Of course just be back in 10 minutes" she replied so I quickly went outside and got my phone out of my pocket. I decided that I would text her instead because I didn't want her to hear me so upset otherwise she would rush straight here.

**Can you come and pick me up for lunch.**

**I don't want anyone saying anything.**

**Love you**

**Jenna **

**Xx**

My aunt hadn't replied so I went back into lesson and sat down again. I finished my work so I just at and looked out of the window. I felt my phone vibrate so I got it out and read it.

**I'll be there at the beginning of lunch, in about 10 minutes.**

**Love you too**

**Xx**

The bell went and I stood up and went straight to the gate. My aunt was waiting in the car so I got in and she drove off.

"They won't treat you differently Jenna they all love you"

"I know but I can't risk it" I told her. She nodded and we drove in silence for the rest of the day.

* * *

Once we got home I went into the kitchen and made myself a ham sandwich and I ate about half. I also grabbed a chocolate bar and ate it. Then I went and watched TV for a bit before it was time to go back to school. I didn't want to though I'd rather just go to the Cullens house or something.

"Can't I just go and see Esme for a bit" I asked.

"Sure but I won't be home until late tonight" she replied. I nodded and we walked out of the door. She dropped me off and then she drove off. I hopped down the Cullens long drive. I got to the front door and knocked. Esme answered and she looked surprised to see me.

"Hello Jenna, dear, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Did Carlisle tell you what happened?" I waited until she nodded and then I continued but I burst into tears.

"I...don't...want...them...to...say...anything...a bout...it"I told her in between deep breaths. She gathered me up into a hug and brought me inside. She placed me down on the sofa and propped my leg up.

"I just need to check on Bella, I'll be back in a minute" Esme said before she went upstairs. I just stayed on the sofa crying. Esme came back down and for the rest of the afternoon we sat hugging on the sofa whilst I cried. At around 3:45 the front door opened and in walked all of my friends. I buried my head into Esme's chest and she rubbed my back. I continued to cry and I couldn't stop.

"C-c-can I-I g-g-go up-stairs pl-ple-ase" I said to Esme.

"Sure sweetie, I'll be up in a bit" Esme said. I got my crutches and went upstairs into the guest bedroom. I heard loads of shouting coming from downstairs so I buried my head under the covers. I felt the tears pour down my face and I didn't know what to do.

Ignore my friends or hold onto them while I still can.

**Please review! **


	28. Chapter 28

**28: tears**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of the characters.**

**Seth POV**

After Esme had taken Jenna upstairs, and Esme had checked on Bella, who was asleep we all sat down on the sofas in an uncomfortable silence.

"WHO HURT MY LITTLE MUNCHKIN!" Emmett shouted.

"Emmett calm down no one said anything." Embry said. No one knew what Bella had said to Jenna because Bella would be really upset.

"What do we do?" Kim asked Esme.

"We leave her to calm down and then try talk to her." She said calmly.

"HOW CAN YOU BE CALM WHEN JENNA IS SO UPSET AND SHE WON'T TALK TO US!" Alice shouted at Esme. Then her bottom lip wobbled.

"I'm sorry mummy" she said quietly. Esme gave her a hug and then left to go and start some dinner.

"Let's watch some TV" Rosalie suggested. She grabbed the remote and turned on a random channel. We heard a bedroom door open and someone came downstairs. It was Bella and she looked half asleep still. She stumbled her way downstairs and Edward opened his arms for her to come and sit on his lap. She sat down and he wrapped his arms around her gently, being careful of the bandage that was still on her arm.

"Did we wake you Bells?" Emmett asked his little sister. She nodded her head and was about to fall back to sleep.

"Sorry" Alice and Emmett said at the same time. Bella was already asleep and murmuring into Edwards chest. I smiled at her and them went back to watching the TV.

* * *

Half an hour later I decided to go up and check in Jenna. She had been really quiet. I got up and was about to walk out of the door when Quil stopped me.

"Where you going, man?" He asked in his carefree voice.

"To check on Jenna" I told him before I walked past him and up the stairs. I made my way to the spare room and I saw a sight that broke my heart. Jenna was sobbing into the pillow. I went and sat down next to her. She must have felt the dip in the bed because she turned around and looked at me. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"I-I'm s-s-so-rry" she said.

"You don't have anything to be sorry about. I love you" I told her.

"I love you too" she replied. I reached down and picked her up. I sat her on my lap and hugged her while she cried. When she stopped she sat up and faced me.

"Do you want to go downstairs now?" I asked.

"Sure. No shouting?"

"No shouting" I promised. I picked her up and carried her downstairs. She hid her face into my chest so she couldn't see anyone. I sat down on the sofa with Jenna still on my lap.

"Do you want to go and get a doughnut?" I asked Jenna. She nodded her head excitedly. Doughnuts are her favourite food ever. I smiled at her and she grinned back.

"Who wants to go and get some doughnuts with us?" Jenna asked quietly. Emmett grinned and scooped Jenna up into a big hug.

"Of course munchkin!" He said and she kissed him on the cheek. He whispered something into her ear and she grinned.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you all" Jenna said, but everyone shook their heads to stop her.

"We weren't even mad at you Jenna" Jacob said. I noticed that Bella had stayed silent the whole time and she wouldn't even look at Jenna, she had woken up right before I had gone to get Jenna. We all got our shoes on and I sat Jenna in the wheelchair, because I thought that it would be easier than her having to go the whole way on her crutches. I pushed her out of the door and we waited for the others. Bella had gotten changed into her normal clothes. We started the walk to the doughnut place.

"Since dinners going to be ready by the time we get back, we could go and get the doughnuts and have them for dessert" Edward suggested. I had to agree it sounded like a good idea.

* * *

We got to Krispy Kreme doughnuts in hardly any time, and we all stood in the shop deciding what we should get.

"What would you all like?" I asked.

"Apple pie please" Jasper and Leah said.

"Please can I have a chocolate custard" Alice and Jared said.

"Chocolate truffle Kreme" Emmett and Jacob said. Everyone else said what they wanted. Rosalie asked for a lemon meringue pie, Edward and Kim wanted strawberry, Bella wanted orange gloss sundae, Quil and Embry both asked for original glazed and Jenna asked for a cookie crunch. I decided that I was going to get chocolate dreamcake. I went and placed our order and grabbed the 2 boxes when they were ready. Jenna grabbed them off me before I even had the chance to walk 3 steps with them. I looked down at her questioningly.

"Your going to be pushing me so I'll carry them on my lap." She said whilst she balanced the boxes on her lap. I pushed her out of the door and we started the walk back to the Cullens. We laughed and joked the whole time. Bella still wouldn't talk to anyone, she just walked next to Edward and stared straight ahead. We made it back to the Cullens and Esme had dinner waiting on the table. She took the doughnuts from Jenna and we all sat down and ate the best lasagna ever. Jenna ate nearly all of it and she ate her whole doughnut.

* * *

We were all sitting on the sodas when Embry asked an innocent question.

"Jenna why were you so upset?" Jenna wouldn't answer she just there next to me.

"I know why" Bella whispered "it was my fault"

"Bella how was it our fault, don't blame yourself" Edward tried to reassure his girlfriend.

"It was. I said something to her"

"What did you say?"

"I told her tha-" Jenna got up and hopped all the way up the stairs quickly. I got worried about her, especially because we were talking about the one subject that she didn't want to talk about. I got upstairs and looked in every room before I looked into the bathroom and saw Jenna sitting on the floor holding something in her hand with the cast on it.

"CARLISLE! EMMETT!" I shouted.

"Jen, put it down please" I said calmly. She looked at me and...

**It's time to review! Xx**


	29. Chapter 29

**29: help**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight :( xx**

**Seth POV **

Jenna looked at me and then looked down at the razor blade that was in her hand. I went up to her slowly and gently tried to take the blade out of her hand. She had a very firm grip on it so I couldn't get it off her without hurting her. Carlisle and Emmett ran into the room and looked at the scene in front of them. Carlisle came and sat next to Jenna and put his arm around her.

"Jenna you don't want to do this do you? Please pass one of us the blade" Carlisle said gently to Jenna. Jenna just gripped the blade harder and she was gripping it that tight that she cut into her finger. It wasn't a deep cut but it did begin to bleed. Emmett came over to us and spoke to Jenna.

"Imagine how your parents and Tori would feel if they were here right now" he said. Jenna started to cry. She put the blade to her skin and was about to cut herself when Emmett grabbed the blade out of her hand and threw it into the bin. Jenna started to cry louder when the blade was out of her hand. Carlisle grabbed a plaster and put it on her finger. I picked her up and started to carry her out of the bathroom and down the hall when Carlisle shouted us.

"Seth wait don't go downstairs! I want to talk to Jenna please!" I turned around and walked back into Carlisle's study. I sat Jenna down on the bed and she just sat there. She did nothing. I sat down next to her and held her hand. I felt her grab it and squeeze it.

"Are you alright Jenna?" Carlisle asked. Jenna nodded her head. "Good. You can go downstairs in a minute but first I just need to check the rest of you body to make sure you didn't cut yourself anywhere else before we got to you" he explained and then he check the rest of Jenna's body. Luckily she hasn't done it anywhere. Carlisle said that we could go downstairs, so I picked her up and took her downstairs. Emmett followed close behind and Carlisle stayed in his study. We went into the living room and I placed Jenna down on the sofa. She fell asleep and I guessed that she must be exhausted. I stroked her hair and hummed to her while she slept.

"I love you" I whispered into her ear.

* * *

2 weeks later and not much had happened. Bella was alright and she had the bandage taken off. She still had scars all the way up her arm but she wore long sleeves to cover them. Jenna was due to have her wrist cast off and the brace put on, and to have the leg cast shortened. Carlisle was working so we had to meet him at the hospital at 2. It was now half 1 and we still hadn't even left. All of our friends were coming with us so they could go to the shop afterwards. Weirdos.

"Are you all ready to go?!" Edward shouted.

"Yeah one second!" I shouted back. I was in my room getting my blue jacket and Converse on. Jenna was already downstairs and waiting by the door. She wanted to take her crutches because she was fed up of being in the wheelchair. I would be as well. I grabbed my phone and ran downstairs. I noticed that I was the last one ready as all my friends and Leah were standing by the door waiting. When Jenna saw me she smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Alright let's go, we don't want to be late" I told everyone. We all started to walk to the hospital and Jenna was laughing and smiling the whole way. I'm glad she's happy again. Her and Bella were okay again and they are closer that they were before.

* * *

We got to the hospital right on time and we all waited in the waiting room.

"IM SO BORED!" Emmett decided to announce.

"We've been here for 47 seconds Emmett!" Jenna shouted back. I had to laugh at the fact that Emmett was really impatient. Jenna started to laugh as well and soon we were all sitting thee laughing at Emmett who sat there with a smile threatening to appear on his face, but he tried to hide it.

"Jenna Maxwell" the nurse said, essentially stopping our laughing fit. Me and Jenna got up and we walked one of the rooms. Carlisle was waiting for us and he smiled at us warmly. Jenna sat down on the bed whilst I at in a chair. Carlisle wasted no time on taking off the wrist cast and placing a black brace on it, and in taking off the leg cast and putting a shorter one on.

"You can start to walk on your cast a bit but just be careful. Come back to me in 3 weeks and you can have them both taken off and you'll be as good as new." Carlisle said. We walked out of the room and towards the waiting room again. We saw Emmett walk up to a random stranger.

"Can I have a hug?!" He screamed into the mans ear. The man walked away with a confused look in his face.

"Emmett what an earth are you doing?" Jenna asked clearly amused.

"I was bored" he replied. Oh. My. God. He needs help.

* * *

3 weeks later and Jenna had, had both of the casts took off and she was once again back to normal. We wanted to celebrate this by going to the theme park like we planned to do ages ago. We all filled 3 cars and we had a lot of fun. Jenna was smiling the whole day and she talked more than usual. So far I was succeeding in my mission- to make her happy again no matter what. We were all really sad when we had to leave but I think that Jenna was the most upset. I promised we would come again and she soon smiled again.

* * *

The next day we all met Kim and Jenna at Jenna's house and we had planned to watch movies all day. We got there and Kim whispered 2 words that made me worry.

"Bad day"

**Review.**

**PS: I'm sorry about the time skips I just couldn't think of anything to write. ;) **


	30. Chapter 30

**30: bad day**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, but I do own the books and films. 3**

**Seth POV **

We walked into Jenna's house and saw her lying on the sofa. Kim went over and sat by her. Kim started to stroke Jenna's hair gently. Then she came over to us and looked at me.

"Can I talk to you?" Kim asked.

"Sure" I replied, and we both walked into the kitchen.

"Jenna's having a bad day where she says things she doesn't mean and then she has a very long sleep. Don't take what she says to heart. Afterwards she will feel really bad and probably either run up to her room and cry or just stay where she is and not talk to anyone." she told me. She looked really upset. I gave her a hug and she hugged me back. We walked back into the living room and I went and sat next to Jenna.

"Hey" she whispered. I saw Kim tell the others about bad days. Jenna just sat and watched the TV. I saw that she was watching Friends. She laughed at a funny part and I was glad that she was still smiling. Bella came and sat down on the floor in front of the sofa and smiled at me and Jenna. Jenna decided that she was bored so she turned the TV off and sat up. I held her hand and she frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"I miss them so much."

"I know Jen." I said.

"NO YOU DON'T! YOU KEEP ACTING LIKE YOU DO BUT YOU DON'T! GO AWAY!" She shouted. I got up and went and sat in the kitchen. I put my head in my hands and tried to not cry. I could still hear what was happening in the living room.

"KIM GO AWAY AND LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"EMBRY I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU ANYMORE!"

"ALICE JUST SHUT UP AND GO AWAY! GO AND ANNOY SOMEONE ELSE!" Jenna shouted at everyone. No body said anything they just sat there, I think because I didn't here anything. I thought it was time to go back into the room so I went and sat down on the other sofa with Edward and Quil. Jenna was just sitting there staring at the floor. Then all of a sudden she got up and ran upstairs. I heard one of the doors slam and no body seemed to know what to do because we all just sat there. After a couple of minutes Alice started to cry. She whispered something into Jaspers ear and he replied out loud.

"She doesn't hate you Ali, she's just having a bad day. You don't annoy us. We all love you very much." Alice was still crying but she kissed Jaspers cheek. Edward got up and hugged his sister before he sat down again.

"I'm going to go and check on Jenna. I'll be back in a minute" Kim said. I could tell she was upset but she didn't show it us as much as the rest of us. She went upstairs and into Jenna's room.

* * *

15 minutes later Kim came back down and she was crying. Jared went up to her and sat her on his lap.

"What happened Kim" Jared said.

"She said she doesn't love me anymore and that she never wants to see me again." She said in between her sobbing.

"You know she doesn't mean it, she's just having a bad day. Would you like me to go and talk to her?" I asked. Kim nodded and I got up and walked up the stairs. When I got to Jenna's room, I heard her crying, but the sound was muffled so I'm guessing she was crying into her pillow. I went in and sat down next to her and stroked her back soothingly.

"Kim go away!" She shouted.

"Hun it's me, Kim's downstairs" I told her. She looked up and hugged me tightly.

"I'm sorry" she said.

"It's okay I know you didn't mean it. I love you"

"I love you too Sethy" she replied. I kissed her forehead and she hugged me even tighter. I let her calm down for a bit and then I asked her a question. What I didn't expect was her answer.

"Do you want to go downstairs now?" I asked.

"NO! JUST SHUT UP OR GO AWAY!" She screamed. Then she started to hit me on my chest and kick my legs. I saw a glassy look in her eye which told me that she was having some sort of flashback. She continued to hit and kick me. I'm sure I have bruises all over my legs and chest by now. I grabbed her wrists to try and make her stop. She squirmed and kicked me harder. The pain was really started to hurt but I tried to ignore it. Jenna fish ally stopped kicking but I could tell that she was still having the flashback. I carefully got up and went downstairs again. The pain was really bad now and I could hardly walk let alone go downstairs. I finally made it into the living room and everyone turned to look at me. I bet I must have looked bad considering I've just been hit and kicked for about 5 minutes. I didn't blame Jenna though, I know she didn't mean it. Edward and Jasper came over to me and helped me sit down on the sofa.

"What happened?" Leah asked.

"Me and Jenna were talking and then she started to have a flashback and she hit and kicked me for about 5 minutes" I explained.

"What started the flashback?" Kim asked.

"I asked her if she wanted to go downstairs now and then she screamed 'NO! JUST SHUT UP OR GO AWAY!' And started to hurt me"

"I don't know why she did that, I'm sorry" Kim replied.

"It's okay, I'm fine, just gonna have a couple of bruises" I told her.

"I'm going to go and talk to her" Bella said before she got up and went up the stairs. I lifted my t-shirt up and looked at my chest. I had a couple of small bruises forming but nothing major. My legs weren't hurting anymore so that was a good sign. I might not have any bruises on them.

* * *

A few minutes later Bella came back downstairs and she sat down next to Edward again.

"Jenna's freaking out because she hurt you. She won't calm down. She's just sitting on a bean bag in the den crying" she explained. I felt really guilty. I wanted to go up to her now but if I did that she might get even more upset. I would give her 45 minutes on her own and if she still hasn't come back down, I would go up and see her. I heard her scream over and over again and it hurt me to think thy I have caused that. If only I hadn't asked her if she wanted to go downstairs. I decided that I couldn't wait any longer so I went up into the den and saw a sight that broke my heart...

**Please review and you will get a cyber cookie! ;)**


	31. Chapter 31

**31: sorry**

**Disclaimer: you should no by now, I don't own twilight but I do own Jenna, she's all mine.**

**Seth POV**

Jenna was sitting on a bean bag, just like Bella had said, and she was crying and screaming. I could tell her throat was sore because her screams sounded strained. She saw me and she started to cry even harder. I started to walk over to her but when I was about a metre away she shouted.

"Stay away! I don't want to hurt you!" I stopped and she just continued to cry.

"Hun your not going to hurt me and you need to stop crying." I said.

"I already really hurt you though Bella told me and she said that you hate me" she replied.

"Since when do you listen to what Bella says?" Jenna didn't answer. "I thought you two were okay now"

"She meant what she said about not wanting to see me, she's just pretending so no one will hate her." She whispered. "She said that I was the one who m-made her c-cut herself because she used to be the 'popular' one and now I am."

"You did nothing wrong Jen. You didn't make her hurt herself, you don't believe that do you?" I asked. She nodded her head and I was shocked and upset that she could actually believe that. I went over to her and have her a hug. She hugged me back and cried into my shoulder. I let her cry and calm herself for a bit.

"Can we go downstairs now I need to say sorry to everyone especially Kim" Jenna said. I nodded my head and we both got up and walked out of the room. I picked Jenna up and placed her on my hip. I knew she was going to be nervous so I thought that if she was on my hip it might calm her down a bit. I slowly walked down the stairs and into the living room. I sat down with Jenna on the sofa.

"I'm sorry" Jenna said quietly.

"It's okay Jen" Kim said.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive" Jenna visibly relaxed and I started to play with bits of her hair. I noticed that Bella was awfully quiet so I wondered if she knew that Jenna had told me.

"Bella, how could you tell Jenna that?!" I practically screamed at her.

"I didn't say anything but the truth" she replied calmly.

"You told Jenna that it's her fault that yo-" Jenna buried her face into my chest and started to go 'La la la la la la la' with her fingers in her ears so she couldn't hear what we were talking about. "Anyway, you told Jenna that it was her fault that you cut yourself because she was more popular than you! You know that's a lie and so does everyone in here except one person! The one person who is refusing to listen to this conversation!" I shouted. Everyone stared at Bella and she blushed a dark shade of red.

"I only said that so she would be mean to you all so then you would all hate her."

"When exactly did you tell her?" Alice asked.

"I called her last night"

"I can't believe you Bella, we may be related but right now I'm so mad at you and I don't even want to look at you" Emmett said sadly. Rosalie gave him a hug and he hugged her back. Jenna then took her fingers out of her ears and looked around the room.

"Are you okay?" I asked her quietly.

"No because I started another fight" she replied.

"No you didn't"

"The whole argument started because of me and now everyone's going to hate Bella" she said sadly. Emmett came over to us a he gave Jenna a hug. Jenna didn't even move she just sat there.

"Ignore my sister" he told her.

I saw Edward pull Bella up and instead of sitting on his lap, she was sitting next to him. Bella glared at Jenna and muttered something under her breath.

"What did you say Bella?" I asked her coldly.

"Nothing" she replied sweetly. I let it go because I couldn't beat up a girl. Jenna hugged me again and I kissed her forehead. She smiled at me but it was half-hearted. Bella got up and stormed out of the room. Edward got up and followed her.

"Are you okay Jenna?" Leah asked.

"Yeah I suppose. I'm gonna go get a cookie." Jenna said before she got up and went into the kitchen.

"Do you think she's really okay?" Jasper asked with concern clear in his voice.

"I don't think so, but she will be soon" I replied.

* * *

We all just sat around and talked about random things. Jenna still wasn't back so I decided to go and find her.

"I'm gonna go and see if Jenna's okay" I told everyone.

"I'll come" Alice said. She grabbed my hand and together we walked into the kitchen. Jenna was sitting on the floor with her back towards us. We went over to her and we sat either side of her.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked.

"What if Bella goes and cuts herself again" she sobbed. "It will be my fault" then she hid her face into my chest and sobbed harder.

"It's not your fault. You didn't do anything, please calm down" Alice tried to calm her.

"Alice can I talk to her alone for a minute please?" I asked her.

"Sure" she said and with that she skipped out of the room humming.

"Jenna look at me" I told her. She wouldn't look up so I gently put a finger under her chin and lifted her head up.

"Jenna you are the best thing that's ever happened to me, I don't want to see you upset. It's not your fault so you need to stop blaming yourself. For me. I love you and I don't want you to hurt yourself anymore. I will always be here for you. I love you so much." I told her honestly.

"I love you too. I promise that I won't hurt myself anymore and I will stop blaming myself for things that aren't my fault" she replied. I kissed her on the lips and she kissed me back. After a while I pulled away and she grinned at me. I helped her up and we both walked hand in hand to the living room. Jenna sat down and put her headphones in. I gently heard the song 'Little Things' by One Direction. Jenna loved One Direction especially Niall. She quietly sung along and she knew every word.

15 minutes later, Edward came running in.

"Bella's gone!" He shouted...

**Time to review ;)**


	32. Chapter 32

**32: missing**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except Jenna.**

**Jenna POV**

I had made Bella go missing. It was all my fault! If I hadn't of told anyone what had happened, then Bella would still be here. I feel really bad but if I told anyone then they would just tell me that I'm being stupid and that it's not my fault. I decided that it would be best to keep my mouth shut and help everyone find Bella. I still think its my fault though.

"What do you mean she's missing?" Alice asked.

"She went back to her house and I followed her. She told me to go away and then she slammed the door in my face. I went round the back way and looked all over the house and garden but she was gone" Edward said. I could tell that he was really worried about her. Alice went over and gave her brother a hug. He hugged her back and tears started to gently fall down his face.

"It'll be okay Edward" Jared told him.

"Yeah I hope so" he replied.

"We should split up and look for her in groups, that way we'll find her quicker. Jenna, Seth and Alice come with me. Edward, Rosalie, Jared and Kim go in another group, and Leah, Jacob, Quil, Embry and Jasper go in the last group" Emmett told everyone. We all nodded our heads and got up. Seth grabbed my hand and I squeezed it tightly. He looked down at me and gave me an encouraging hug. I hugged him back. Tears were threatening to fall but I willed them in. We started to walk to the cliffs and forest where we were told to look. The other groups went to look in La Push and the town.

* * *

We got to the cliffs and started to walk towards the edge to see if we could see her. When we were about 5 ft away I had a horrible flashback.

* * *

_~flashback~_

_Dylan was missing so I was going to look for him. I went to the cliffs after I had looked everywhere else. When I got to the top of the cliffs, I saw someone standing near the edge. It was Dylan. I started to cry heavily._

_"Dylan please step away from the edge! I didn't mean it!" I shouted. He turned around and replied._

_"I know you didn't mean it but I can't live anymore. I love you" then he turned around again and jumped._

_"DYLAN!"_

_~end flashback~_

* * *

I opened my eyes and saw that we were still on the cliffs.

"Jen what happened you were out of it for about 7 minutes"

"I had a flashback from the last time I was on cliffs. I can't go any closer. Sorry" I told him.

"It's okay I understand" he said. I looked around and saw that Alice and Emmett where standing right near the edge and were looking down. Seth stayed with me the whole time. Alice and Emmett walked back over to us.

"She's not down there" Emmett said happily even though I could see the hurt in his eyes. I went up to him and hugged him around his waist. He hugged me back and I kissed him on the cheek.

"Let's go and have a look in the forest" Alice said. We all walked back down the cliff and I felt a lot better when we were on flat ground. The opening to the forest was only a couple if minutes away so we started to quickly walk there. We got to the forest really fast and we started to walk through it. Seth kept hold of my hand the whole time and we talked quietly.

"BELLA!" Emmett shouted over and over again. Alice was crying and I was about to any minute. I held them in though and tried to be strong. Just then Emmett ran over to a part of the forest that had a big oak tree in the middle. Alice ran after him and me and Seth followed her. We saw Bella curled up in a ball asleep with blood on her hands and knees. She also had blood all up her arms and in her hand was a sharpener blade. Emmett grabbed her gently and picked her up.

"We need to get her to Carlisle as soon as possible. Is he working today Alice?"

"No he should be at home. Lets go!" She replied and she ran off. I noticed that Bella was shivering so I took off my jacket and wrapped it over her shaking frame. Emmett smiled at me and I weakly smiled back. I still fell like I am going to cry an also be sick. I started to feel really unwell and dizzy. I tried to ignore it and I kept on walking. My head started to hurt but I don't really care right now.

* * *

It took us about 10 minutes to get out of the forest and by the time we did, Bella had stopped shaking a bit and was now just asleep. I suddenly remembered the blade in her hand so I carefully took it off her and held it. I squeezed it tightly and I felt it cut through my skin. I didn't really care and the pain felt nice. Seth continued to walk with me. Emmett was in front with Alice close behind him. We got to the sedge of the forest and Carlisle was in the car with Esme. There wasn't enough seats so me and Seth decided to walk. Emmett put Bella in the back and placed her head onto his lap. I could feel the blood flowing down my arm because I hadn't stopped squeezing the blade. I liked the pain. We walked in silence and we got to the Cullens house in about 15 minutes.

"Are you okay Hun?" Seth asked me.

"Sure" I said, my voice had no trace of emotion in it. Seth stopped me and attempted to grab both of my hands in his. I let him hold one but I wouldn't let go of the blade. I couldn't. I wouldn't. Seth looked down and saw me tensing my fist.

"Wha have you got in your hand Jenna. Let me see" he told me softly. I shook my head.

"Please" he simply said. I nodded and carefully opened up my hand. I looked down and saw that blood was flowing from the wound and the blade was covered in it. Seth gasped and I looked up to him with tears in my eyes.

"What the hell happened happened Jenna?! Why would you do this, you promised you wouldn't! I hate you!" His harsh tone made me flinch. He doesn't love me anymore. I stepped away from him and started to slowly walk backwards. He had never shouted at me like this before. The tears I had been holding in all day finally started to fall down my cheeks at a rapid speed. Alice then came outside to see what was asking us so long, and when she we the scene in front of her, she slowly started to walk towards me. She wrapped her arms around me and I started to scream. Loudly. Seth just stood there and stared at me. Alice started to shush me but I kept screaming. Emmett came outside to see why I was screaming.

"What's wrong Jen" he asked. I didn't reply.

"I came outside and she was screaming." Alice told him. I was glad that no one had noticed my hand, but I had spoke to soon.

"Jenna what happened to your hands sweetie" Emmett said gently to me. I stopped screaming and started to cry silently.

"M-m-me" I told him. He sighed and picked me up. I noticed that Seth still hasn't moved and that made me cry harder. I lay my head in Emmett's shoulder and he rubbed my back. Carlisle and over to us and took me from Emmett. I let him sit me down in the table and assess my hand.

"How did this happen Jenna?" He asked kindly. I had finally stopped crying.

"I took the blade from Bella and held it. I was upset so I squeezed it hard for about 20 minutes" I replied. He nodded. I don't know where Seth is. I want him.

"Would you like to say here for the night?" Carlisle asked me. "You can sleep in one of the spare rooms"

"Yes please" I said quietly. "Is Bella okay?"

"She's fine she's just got lots if cuts in her arms and she's grazed her hands and knees. They're all bandaged up" I nodded. At least Bella's okay. Carlisle put 3 stitches in my hand and then bandaged it up. I got up from the table and walked up the stairs and straight into the spare room. It was about half one so I have to have something to eat soon unless I wanted to be ill. I really didn't want to eat, so I wouldn't. I heard a knock at the door so I opened the door.

"Hello honey, I've made you a chicken sandwich. I'll come and collect your plate in a bit" Esme said. I nodded and she passed me the plate. I put it on the table and that's where it stayed. If Seth didn't love me anymore then what's the point, I really don't care if I'm sick anymore. I got my iPod out of my pocket and but on some music really loudly. The first sing I put on was 'the last night' by Skillet. I started to cry as I listened to the words but I only cried for a few minutes. Then I listened to a couple of other songs. Esme came up and frowned when she saw that my plate was still full, but didn't say anything.

* * *

After I had listened to a few more songs, I decided to just lie on the bed. I don't know exactly how long I lay like that for, but it must have been a while because I was brought out of my train of thought when Esme walked I withs tray full of food. She put it on the table and that's where it stayed. I couldn't eat and I didn't want to. Esme came back in 40 minutes later and sighed when she saw that the plate was still full. I realised that I was really tired so I decided to go to bed. I put on a pair of my pyjama that I kept here and put them on. I was nearly asleep when someone knocked on the door, and Bella walked in. She looked a lot better and her arm was bandaged up nice and tight. I patted the space next to me and she came and sat down.

"What's up?" I asked her. I wasn't mad at her anymore, I wasn't mad or upset at anyone. I just felt empty.

"I'm so sorry. Please forgive me" she pleaded with me.

"Of course" I said and I gave her a hug. She hugged me back.

"I'm going to sleep now, good night Jen"

"Night" I said right before she left the room. I fell into a dreamless sleep...

**Time to review! ;)**


	33. Chapter 33

**33: hate**

**Disclaimer: I really wish I own twilight but I don't :(**

**Jenna POV**

I woke up the next morning to a really bad headache, but I still don't care. I'm not eating until things are normal again. As normal as it can get around here anyway. I looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was half 9. Esme will be up with my breakfast soon so I might as well go downstairs. I opened the door and was glad to see that no one was out in the hall. I went down the stairs and into the kitchen and Esme was making what looked like pancakes or something like that. She smiled when she saw me and pointed to the stack of pancakes that was already on the table. I grabbed a plate and put the smallest pancake onto it. I ate one bite before I decided that I didn't want to eat anymore. I pushed the plate away and stared at the wall. It was peacefully quiet until I heard footsteps coming downstairs. I didn't want to talk to anyone so I quickly got up and went upstairs. I passed people on the way but I don't know who because I was looking at the floor the whole time. Once I got into my bedroom I felt really sick. I know it's because I didn't eat lunch or dinner yesterday. I noticed that there was a bucket on the floor near my bed. I was thankful to whoever had put it there. I went and lay on the bed and watched the TV. I was halfway through the first programme when I felt a wave if nausea came over me. I leant over and threw up my one bite of pancake into the bucket. Then I sat there dry heaving for about 10 minutes. I feel awful. I lay down and fell asleep. I dreamt nice and happy dreams, but I was woken up to a knock on the door. I groaned and in came Carlisle. He took one look at me and sighed

"Are you alright sweetie?" He asked. I shrugged my shoulders and looked down. He picked up the bucket and went and emptied it.

"Do you want to come downstairs and get some lunch?" He suggested.

"Sure" I replied. He helped me up and we walked downstairs. Edward, Bella and Alice were sitting watching TV and chatting. Esme was baking in the kitchen. I decided that I would sit with Alice and Edward.

"Hey Jen" Edward said. Bella was leaning against his side so I assume that they are okay again. I briefly smiled at him and then went and sat next to Alice. She hugged me and I hugged her back.

"What happened outside yesterday Jen? Seth went home really angry and upset" Alice asked me. I couldn't help the tears that fell down my cheeks. Alice hugged me tighter and I cried into her shoulder.

"He said that he hates me because of what I did. Please don't tell anyone" I told them all in between my heavy sobs.

"We won't tell anyone if you don't want us to" Edward promised us. "Are you hungry?" I nodded. I know I said that I wouldn't eat but I'm so hungry and Seth will still hate me anyway.

"What would you like to eat?" Alice asked me. I shrugged my shoulders and Alice got up to go and get everyone some lunch. I turned my attention back to the TV and watched an old episode of 'friends'. It is the one where Phoebe changes her name to Princess Consula Banana Hammock. I laughed a lot but I still feel really upset and sad.

* * *

Alice came back in a couple of minutes later, with a plate full of sandwiches. I grabbed half of a jam sandwich and ate about half of that. No body said anything else about Seth which I was glad about.

"Do you want to go to the park or something like that?" Edward asked us all.

"How about we go and get some ice cream and then go to the park since its a nice day" Bella suggested.

"Sure" I replied. Alice nodded her head. We all got up and finished getting ready and then we walked out of the door. We got to the ice cream place and found a table.

"What would you all like?" Edward asked us politely.

"Strawberry please" Alice and Bella both said.

"Banana please" I said quietly. It reminded me of Seth because that's what he ordered when we came here on my birthday. Edward nodded and went to get the ice cream. He came back a few minutes later and passed us all out ice creams. I ate mine slowly, savouring the taste. Seth. That is the only thing that I can think about. I miss him. I miss him giving me hugs and kissing me. I felt someone pick me up but I don't really care. I want Seth. Then I noticed what was going on. Edward was carrying me towards his house. I felt something wet on my cheeks and it took me a second to realise that I was crying.

"Are you alright Jen? You started to cry so we decided to take you back to my house" Alice said. I nodded my head.

"Just thinking"

"About Seth?" Bella asked. I nodded my head again.

"I'm sure he doesn't really hate you" Alice said.

"Mhmm" I replied not totally convinced. We had arrived at the Cullens house by this time so Edward carried me in and sat me on the sofa. I lay down and suddenly I felt really tired. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

I was woken up to the sound of the doorbell ringing multiple times. I groaned and opened my eyes.

"You can go back to sleep Jen, it's okay" Alice told me. I closed my eyes again but didn't go back to sleep. I smiled so Alice and Bella both knew that I wasn't asleep. Edward came back in with some other people.

"Is she okay?" Emmett said. I know what would make me feel a bit better. I opened my eyes and ran up to where Emmett was sitting. I sat on his lap and he gave me a hug. I started to cry loudly into his chest, whilst he rubbed my back and hair softly. After a while I stopped crying and looked around. Edward and Bella were having a whispered conversation, and Alice was watching me and Emmett.

"What happened between you and Seth, munchkin?" Emmett asked. I miss Seth so much, I really wish he was here right now but he hates me and there's nothing I can do. All of a sudden there was a great pain in my chest and I couldn't breath properly, I let go of Emmett and clutched my arms around my chest instead. Tears started to silently pour down my cheeks as I clutched my chest. After a few minutes I got my breathing under control again but the pain wouldn't go away. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Carlisle enter the room. When he saw me he rushed over and began to question me.

"What hurts Jenna?"

"My...chest" I replied.

"What happened?" He asked.

"...Seth" I somehow managed to reply.

"Seth saw what Jenna had done to her hand and said that he hated her. He hasn't spoken to her all day. Then about 2 minutes ago, Emmett asked what had happened between her and Seth and well..this happened" Edward explained. Carlisle nodded and then turned to me again.

"Sweetie, I need you to relax and then the pain will go away I promise" Carlisle soothed me. I slowly started to relax and the pain started to go away. It was completely gone after about 10 minutes of trying to relax. It made me really tired again so I closed my eyes and rested my head on Emmett's chest. I fell asleep into a peaceful dream.

* * *

When I woke up I found that I was in the bed in the spare room and there was a note on the bed-side table.

**I've left some food for you in the oven**

**Love Esme **

**Xx**

I smiled and quietly got up. I don't know why I did it quietly since its only 8:32pm so no one would be asleep. I walked downstairs and into the kitchen. I found the plate of food but I couldn't eat any of it. Then I walked into the living room where I saw all of the Cullens, Bella and Emmett sitting. Emmett grinned at me and opened his arms. I smiled back and went and sat next to him with my head on his shoulder. He kissed my forehead friendly. We sat and watched TV until about half 10. Everyone either went home or to their rooms. Then I remembered what day it was. Sunday. School tomorrow. I'm going to have to see Seth...

**Time to review please ;)**


	34. Chapter 34

**34: heartache**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, SM does :)**

**Jenna POV**

I woke up the next morning to the sound of my alarm. I groaned and rolled over. My hand was killing me so I decided to go and see Carlisle. I got up and walked downstairs to see if he was downstairs. I walked into the kitchen and was greeted by the smell of scrambled eggs. It smelt delicious. Carlisle was sat at the table reading the newspaper.

"Carlisle could you have a look at my hand please, it really hurts and burns." I said to him.

"Sure go up to my office, I'll be there in a minute." He said kindly. I walked back upstairs and into his study. Bella was in there as well, and she was sitting on the bed. I sat next to her and smiled. She smiled back.

"Why are you in here?" I asked her.

"Carlisle wants to check my arm. You?"

"My hand is burning so Carlisle's going to have a look at it for me." I replied. She nodded her head in understanding. Just then Carlisle came in and smiled brightly at us.

"Okay Jenna you first" he said as he came up to me and gently took the bandage off. It was covered in blood and for the first time I got a proper look at the cut. It went from one side of my palm to the other, so the blade must have moved around quite a bit when I was walking.

"It's deeper than I thought, I'm going to have to put some stitches in" Carlisle told me. I grimaced. No matter how many times I have them they still hurt like hell. Bella held my other hand whilst Carlisle put the antiseptic needle into my hand right near the cut. Then he put in about 6 stitches. It hurt even with the antiseptic but I tired not to think of the pain. Bella smiled at me and I smiled back. Carlisle then put a really think bandage on my hand and wrist. It was a bandage but it felt more like a cast because I couldn't really move my wrist or hand. Then Carlisle had a look at Bella's arm. He unwrapped the bandage on her arm and then had a look at her cuts. She had about 4 shallow cuts at different points on her arm, so it wasn't that serious. He wrapped it back up again and turned towards me.

"You can't move or flex your hand for about a week" Carlisle told me. I nodded. "Would you like me to put a foam sling on your arm for you so then it won't move?"

"Yes please" I replied. He grabbed one and carefully put it on.

"You two don't have to go to school today if you don't want to" he told us both.

"I don't want to go today" I said. I couldn't face Seth yet. He hates me.

"Me either" Bella said. Carlisle nodded.

"I'll ring the school and tell them to tell all of your teachers." I got up and went to get changed. I put on a pair of skinny jeans and kept my pyjama top on and just shoved a jumper on so I didn't have to take the sling off. The hoodie is green and had the 'Converse All Star' logo on the front. It is really comfy and soft. I went downstairs and saw that Bella was sitting on the sofa with a book. I went and joined her. Esme came out and brought us both a plate of eggs and some toast. I ate all of mine and Bella left a tiny bit of hers. This was the first meal I had completely ate in years. They are really good eggs. Esme will have to make them for me more often. I'm sure she will. I'll have to ask her. I grabbed my plate and took it into the kitchen. When Esme saw me, her face lit up.

"You ate them all, well done" she said happily whilst giving me a motherly type hug. "Some of your friends are going to come round during lunch to see you" she told me. I nodded and walked back over to Bella. I sat down and turned the TV on. I decided to put 'Remember me' on and by the end of it me and Bella were both crying our eyes out. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 12:30pm and lunch starts now. I wonder which of our friends are coming round. Probably Emmett and Edward but I don't know who else. I turned the TV off and put my headphones in my ears and played some music on my iPod. I listened to 'I would' by One Direction over and over again. I closed my eyes and turned the volume up as high as it will go. I didn't hear anyone walk in but the sofa dipped down where someone was siting. I opened my eyes and saw that it was Emmett. I gave him a hug and looked around to see who else was here. Rosalie was sat on the other sofa with Bella and Edward, and Alice was on the floor. Jacob was also sitting next to Alice along with Leah.

"Hey Jen" Alice said. I waved with my good hand.

"I don't want to sound rude but what's going on between you and Seth, he came home on Saturday angry and upset but won't talk to anyone" Leah said. I felt that flare of pain in my chest again and wrapped my good arm around it. My breathing was okay for a minute but it was getting worse.

"Just breathe its gonna be okay" Emmett told me. I nodded and my breathing started to be normal again. I sighed and lay back against the sofa.

"I'm sorry Jen." Leah said.

"It's not your fault" I told her. She got up and gave me a hug.

"When have you got to go back to school?" I asked everyone.

"We don't. The school had a half day today. Jasper, Jared, Quil and Embry, had a cricket match so they're not going to come round until later and Kim went to Emily's house for a bit." Alice explained. I nodded my head slightly.

"I'll tell you what happened between me and Seth. When we found Bella she had a blade in her hand so I took it off of her and held onto it tightly. It ripped my skin open and it started to bleed. Seth noticed and asked what I had done and then he said he hates me" I said with tears in my eyes. "I have 6 stitches in my hand that's why I have the sling on" Rosalie came over and gave me a hug.

"Do you want to go out anywhere?" Jacob asked me.

"Sure how about the park or something like that" I suggested. Everyone agreed that this was a good idea so we all walked out of the front door and towards the park.

* * *

It only took us 10 minutes to walk to the park and we spent most of that time walking in silence and enjoying the sun whilst it lasts because there aren't many sunny days in Forks. I went over and sat on one of the swings and held on with my one good hand and gently started to push with my feet. I started to think. If Seth hates me then there's no point in living. He's the only person I'm living for, except my other friends but I can't take all this pain and heartache. I mean its only been one day and I'm in so much pain but I have to act like I'm okay so no one would know. Alice came over and sat on the swing next to me.

"Are you aright?" She asked me kindly.

"Yeah" I replied. "Just thinking" luckily she didn't ask what I was thinking about.

"Do you want to come for a walk with me and Emmett?" She asked.

"Okay" I told her. We both got up and walked over to Emmett. He held his hand out for both of us and Alice went one side and I went the other.

"What were you thinking about?" Alice asked.

"I want to kill myself" I mumbled quietly. I hadn't expected them to hear so when Emmett suddenly stopped and turned to face me I didn't know what to expect.

"I promise things are going to get better" he whispered in my ear.

"They're not, I mean my own boyfriend hates me" I said

"He doesn't he's just confused." Alice said.

"I want to go back now please" I whispered.

"Okay let's go. We can go back to my house and watch some films if you want" Alice said.

"I'll text the others" Emmett added. I nodded and started to walk back on my own. Alice and Emmett would catch me up eventually. I was right, Emmett came up to me and Alice wasn't far behind him. We waked back to the Cullens house in silence. Once we got there, I went up to the spare too that I was staying in and lay on the bed. I cried. I cried because of Seth, I cried because of my family. I must have cried for about 2 hours before I heard a knock at my door.

"Go away!" I choked through my sobs.

"Jen it's me please open the door" Leah said. I got up and unlocked the door. I think I must look a right state with my eyes all red and puffy and tears were still streaming down my face, not likely to stop any time soon. The second Leah saw me, she pulled me into a really tight hug.

"It's going to be alright Jen" she shushed me.

"No it's not" I sobbed.

"Right I'm going to sort this out right now." Leah said. She grabbed my hand and pulled me out into the hallway and down the stairs. Everyone smiled when we walked into the room until they saw me and then their expressions went grave. I couldn't help it and I broke down. I fell to the floor crying hysterically. I curled up into a ball. I couldn't breath but I didn't really care. Just then the front door opened and Carlisle and Esme came in.

"What happened?" Carlisle said.

"She broke down" Edward said. Carlisle bent down next to me and stroked my cheek.

"Jenna please calm down your going to make yourself ill" I couldn't stop crying and I was starting to shake violently. Carlisle picked me up and placed me on the couch. I continued to cry and shake. I want Seth, one part of me was saying, but the other was saying that he hates me so he obviously wants nothing to do with me. Even just thinking about him brought the pain back to my chest. I screamed out in pain over and over again. I couldn't breath and I was getting really light headed. I wish all the pain would just go away.

"Jenna honey, calm down" Emmett said. I tried to but I couldn't.

* * *

Eventually I calmed down enough to breath properly and I sat up. I was still crying but I felt a little better than before.

"Jen do you want to go upstairs for a bit?" Carlisle asked. I nodded my head and went upstairs. I slammed the door shut and went over to the bed. I lay down and just stared at the ceiling. I fell asleep and had the worst nights sleep ever. I dreamt that Seth really didn't want me back and he told me to go and kill myself. The nightmare ended with me jumping off a cliff. I jolted awake and saw that it was 6:30am. I got up and got dressed into a blue t-shirt and a pair of skinny jeans. I also pulled on my red Converse as best I could with only one hand. I managed and I walked downstairs. I went straight into the living room and sat down. I didn't feel like eating.

"Not hungry?" Alice asked. I shook my head. We waited until Edward had finished getting ready and then we started the walk to school. My arm was still in the sling so people were looking at me but I couldn't care less right now. We got to school and walked over to where the group of our friends were sitting. Jacob, Quil and Embry all came over to give me a hug. I didn't hug them back or even smile, I just stood there. I noticed that Seth and Leah weren't there so they must be running late. Jasper came and kissed my cheek friendlily. Kim came over and gave me a massive hug. It feels like I haven't seen her in a long time.

"I know what happened and your going to be alright. I promise" she said and then she went and stood by Jared again. She kissed him goodbye and we started our way to our first lesson: biology. Luckily I sat next to Kim in this class so it won't be that bad. I was aware that everyone was looking at me but I really don't care. I was used to it.

"Have you had anything to eat over the weekend?" Kim asked me "you look really pale"

"I had a bit of sandwich and a whole plate of eggs" I told her quietly. I knew she was going to be mad.

"Why?"

"Not felt like it. Kim I miss him so much" I replied.

"I know you do" she said and she gave me an awkward 1 armed hug. We walked into the classroom and sat down. The next class passed quickly and all to soon I was walking down the corridor to English. Kim was right next to me but I felt so alone. I don't want to see Seth because if I do, I might have a panic attack or something of that nature. You get the point. I walked through the door...

**Please review. They make me happy. 3**


	35. Chapter 35

**35: reality **

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight...yet ;)**

**Seth POV**

"YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT!" My sister screamed at me as she walked into my bedroom on Monday night. "Guess who I just saw. Jenna. Do you remember her?!" She shouted. I looked down and tried not to listen.

"Go away" I mumbled.

"No I'm not going to go away, because of you Jenna cried for 3 hours straight today and broke down! Because of you Jenna will hardly talk! But that's not the worst thing! The worst thing is that out of the 7 meals she was meant to eat, she ate 2! She could be really ill and it will be all your fault!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. I feel really guilty about what I said but I wasn't going to say anything until I see Jenna tomorrow. Leah stormed out of the room and into her own room. I turned over onto my side and fell asleep dreaming of Jenna.

* * *

I woke up on Tuesday morning and got ready for school. I put on a checked black and white flannel top with black skinny jeans. I went downstairs and got a bowl of cereal. I ate it as fast as I could and went into the living room to wait for Leah. She was taking ages to get ready and by the time she finally came downstairs, we had 2 minutes to leave before we would be late. It took her 5 minutes to eat her breakfast and we were out the front door later than usual. We arrived at school and everyone had already gone to their lessons. I quickly headed to my maths room.

"Sorry I'm late" I said and I sat down next to Emmett. He glared at me so I looked away. The second the teacher had told us what to do, everyone started to talk.

"How could you?" He said.

"How could I what?"

"Say those things to Jenna. I can't believe you would say that to her. She's basically been depressed for the past 2 days" he said glumly.

"I'm sorry"

"It's not me you need to apologise to" he said before he started to complete the work that the teacher set. I sighed and completed the work. In the next lesson, it was Bella and Jasper that had a go at me. I was starting to worry about seeing Jenna. What if she wanted nothing to do with me. I walked into English and sat down and the table. I stared at the door waiting for Jenna to come in. When she finally came in, she stared at me and then walked over after a gentle hug from Kim. I noticed that I couldn't see one of her arms with her jumper on. That must be the one she hurt. I also noticed that she looks really pale and thinner than normal. She looked almost lifeless and I hate myself for making her like this. The teacher came in and started the lesson. Jenna looked out of the window and didn't say a thing. When the teacher finally stopped talking, I turned to Jenna.

"Jen please talk to me" I almost begged her. She turned to look at me and then she suddenly looked like she was in pain. One of her hands grabbed her chest and the other stayed in the same position. Kim saw what was going on and rushed over to us. Jenna had started to silently cry. I wiped the tears away with my thumb. Jenna started to get her breathing under control again and it looked like the pain was going. Kim helped her take off her jumper and I saw that her arm was in a sling with a really thick bandage around her hand. Jenna lay her head on the table and cried. I sat there watching her. It was heartbreaking. I wrapped one of my arms around her shoulders and she did something I never expected her to do, she shrugged me off.

"I only said those things because you promised me you wouldn't hurt yourself again and yet you do. You lied to me and I hate you!" I whisper-shouted in her ear. She cried and hugged Kim. I must have hurt her more than I thought. Kim hugged her and glared at me. Jenna got up and walked over to the teacher. She said something to him and he nodded. Kim and Jenna walked out of the room with all of their stuff. I started to think. Jenna is really upset because of me and my anger. I continued to complete the work but it was half hearted. I missed half of the questions because I couldn't concentrate enough to even try to answer them.

* * *

The rest of the school day passed really slowly and the second the last bell of the day rang, I was out of my seat and walking towards the front gates where I wait for the others to come. They all came together and we starts to walk towards the Cullens house. I noticed that Kim and Jenna weren't with us so I decided to ask Bella if she knew where they were.

"Hey Bells where are Kim and Jenna?"

"Kim texted Rosalie to say that she had taken Bella to see Carlisle at the Cullens house"

"Okay thanks" I replied. We got to the Cullens house and the second I walked through the door, I heard the loud music of 'the last night' by Skillet playing from somewhere upstairs. Kim was sitting in the living room with Carlisle and Esme.

"Why is the music so loud?" Alice asked.

"Whenever Jenna is truly upset, she puts music on really loud to block out her thoughts" Kim explained.

"This us the last night you'll spend alone,

Look me in the ey-ow Jazz that hurt" Emmett sung, badly. Alice nodded and went upstairs. Leah and Bella followed her. Then they came running downstairs a couple of minutes later holding a book.

"You might want to read this" she said and then she passed me the book. In big letters it said Jenna. I opened it and on the first page it said Seth over and over again. The next page said murderer and the one after that said alone. I couldn't read anymore because of I did I know that I'd start to cry. I passed the book to Bella and started to read it. I sat down and Kim gave me a hug.

"Where did you find that book?" I asked Alice.

"It was outside the door, it looked like she had thrown it out there" I nodded and looked out of the window. I must have been looking out there for about 10 minutes before I was aware of someone saying my name.

"Seth, Seth, Seth" Leah said over and over again. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Has Jenna done anything whilst I was in a little world of my own?" I asked everyone.

"We can hear her crying loudly and throwing things" Leah replied.

"I'm so sorry about that" Kim told Carlisle and Esme.

"Don't worry about it" Esme said. Kim looked unsure but nodded.

"Should I go and check on her?" I asked.

"Not yet, I'm not sure how she would react" Carlisle said. Emmett went upstairs to see if she's okay but he came down a minute later.

"She's locked the door, I can't get in" he explained.

"I'm going" I said before I walked out of the room. I walked all the way home and up the stairs. When I got to my room I jumped into the bed and started to hit myself in the head. How could I have been so stupid. I said that I hated her twice. Not once but twice. I'm the worst boyfriend ever.

**Please review and tell me if you think that I should continue or not.**


	36. Chapter 36

**36: struggle**

**Disclaimer: me don't own the twilight saga or any of its characters. I do own Jenna.**

**Jenna POV**

After Kim had taken me to see Carlisle, I went upstairs and into the spare room. I got my iPod out of my bag and then put some music on and loud as it will go. I put on 'the last night' by Skillet. Then I grabbed my purple notepad which had my name on the front, which my aunt and uncle had gotten me when I first moved to Forks, and went to the next clean page and started to write death over and over again. By the end of the page I was really angry but I don't know why. I threw the book out of the room and it landed with a thud across the landing. Then I got up and locked the door. I wasn't in the mood to see anyone right now. I lay on the bed and cried and cried and cried. I couldn't stop. Then I got up and threw all my things around the room angrily. I was still crying and sobbing. I'm sure they can hear me from downstairs but I don't really care.

* * *

At 5pm I went downstairs and walked into the living room. I saw everyone was still here apart from Seth and they were all eating pizza. Jasper saw me, and offered me a slice.

"No thanks" I said and I sat down on the floor on my own. I saw my that my purple book was on the sofa so I got up and got it. I looked through it. The words written on the pages were in this order:

**1. Seth**

**2. Murderer **

**3. Alone**

**4. Sad**

**5. Cut**

**6. Suicide**

**7. Killer**

**8. Unhappy**

**9. Fat**

**10. Pain**

**11. Hate**

**12. Death**

**13. Dylan**

I had tears in my eyes by the time I had finished reading it. Embry came over and gave me a hug. I cried into his shoulder for about 5 minutes and he didn't seem to mind.

"Se-th" I choked. Embry looked at Leah and she nodded.

"He went home, Jen. I'm sorry" he replied. He doesn't want me. He would have stayed otherwise. I curled up into a ball and closed my eyes. I didn't cry but I started to shake from the emotional pain.

"Seth...Seth...Seth" I mumbled over and over again. Carlisle came over to me and picked me up. He sat me down on the sofa but I still continued to say Seth's name.

"Sethy" I whispered one more time before I fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning I woke up and I could smell bacon and eggs cooking. It smelt nice even though I wasn't going to eat any. I walked downstairs and saw Esme in the kitchen whilst everyone else was in the living room. I sat down and watched TV. Then I noticed that this area of the sofa smelt like Seth. Honey and lemon. He must have sat here yesterday. I put my face into the leather and breathed in deeply. I didn't want to move again today.

"Do you want to have anything to eat?" Esme asked.

"No thanks" I mumbled into sofa. I heard her sigh and go back into the kitchen.

"Do you want to go to school today?" Carlisle said.

"No" I replied sadly.

"Okay you'll have to go tomorrow though" he told me. I nodded and he walked out of the room. Alice and Emmett got up and went to school. Just before they left, Edward came and gave me a hug and Alice kissed me on the cheek. Esme came in and sat down next to me.

"Why don't you sit up properly?" She asked, with a hint of humour in her voice.

"It smells like Seth here" I told her. She got up and went upstairs. Then she came back down holding a item of clothing.

"Seth left this here the other day" she said as she passed me Seth's blue zip up hoodie. It was my favourite and I put it on straight away.

"Thanks Esme"

"That's alright sweetie"

* * *

For the rest of the day, I stayed downstairs and watched TV. Esme tried to get me to eat something but I wouldn't. I was so weak because I wasn't eating and I knew that if I ate the tiniest bit of food I might throw it back up or something like that. At 3:30pm the others came home, but the second they walked through the front door, I hid my face into Seth's hoodie and curled up into a ball. They all came into the living room and sat down, the only way I knew this was because I heard the living room door open and I felt the sofa dip down as someone sat down. I wonder if Seth was here and if he knew that I was wearing his hoodie.

"Hey Jen" Rosalie said. I looked up and saw that everyone was here and looking at me. I wish that I could just disappear or at least die. Only Alice and Emmett knew that I wanted to. I looked around again and saw Seth sitting in the armchair near the door. I was going to have to go past him to go upstairs. I decided to get it over with and go upstairs. I got up and rolled the sleeves of the hoodie down, which meant that I couldn't see my hands, and started to walk towards the door. When I got near Seth, I got really really dizzy and wobbled a bit. I steadied myself and looked up again.

"Are you alright?" Seth asked kindly. Then something inside me snapped.

"HOW COULD I POSSIBLY BE OKAY?! YOU'VE SAID YOU HATED ME TWICE AND I FEEL AWFUL! I DID NOTHING TO YOU AND YET YOU DECIDE TO MAKE ME WANT TO KILL MYSELF!" I shouted and by the time I had finished I had tears rolling down my cheeks. I walked out of the room and up the stairs. I heard a lot of shouting coming from downstairs, but I tried to ignore it. I put the song 'Heart Attack' by One Direction on my iPod and I put my headphones into my ears. I also heard a lot of banging on my door an I was glad that I had locked it. I was still crying. I didn't know what to do anymore. Everyone knows that I want to kill myself and their gonna stay away from me, or treat me like I'm made out of glass so then they either don't hurt me or say something to me.

* * *

After 2 hours, I finally sat up and went downstairs. I went into the kitchen and got a drink, then I went straight back upstairs and fell asleep. I dreamt that I was all alone and no one wanted me, not even Seth. I think my dream is true...

**Review! ;)**


End file.
